Oh NO!
by penguinwiggle
Summary: DONT READ UNDER SERIOUS CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Hey, Its K-K-Kathy and…..

co-authoress: Hi I'm Richelle. :]

Kathy: And we are working on this here story together.

Richelle: Ignore my idiotic cousin…This story is about the flock but their human and Fang, and Nudge are brother/sister (Fangs parents adopted Nudge)

Iggy and Max are twins, Gazzy, and Angel are all-

Kathy:-singing- They are family they got their brothers and sisters with them-Ow. She hit me…

Richelle: As I was saying Max and the family just move to town…We know its been done-

Kathy: Over and over and over and ov-Ow WOULD YOU STOP HITING ME!?!?!?!

Richelle: No. -mutters- cant bellieve she's older then me.

Kathy: Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride characters.

Kathy: I do.

Richelle: Nu-uh.

Kathy: Fine I don't own the Maximum Ride characters either…yet. ANYWAYS here's your story!

Max POV:

**I was gaining speed going down the gigantic hill. I felt the wind in my hair, and the sun on my face. My family was cheering me on then suddenly one of the movers put a box in my path. So me being me I ollied over it , perfectly might I add, and when I landed I saw to more faces looking at me.**

One was a girl who looked about 11, she had pretty mocha colored skin, wavy black hair, and looked like a nice person. The other was a guy that looked around my age, He had black hair, black clothes, olive toned skin, that emo guy haircut. He looked impassive, and pretty hot…But I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

They were both staring at me with open mouths, "Sorry, I don't do autographs" I said with a smug smile. My family was laughing. The 2 mystery kids in front of me composed themselves.

"OMG! How'd you do that?! No girl around here has ever done anything like that! And Fangs the only guy I know who does that! Around here everyone's to snobby for that. Oh yeah we're your neighbors, Imp Nudge and this is Fang." The girl, Nudge, concluded her rant.

"Okay…? Well I'm Max this is Iggy my twin, Gazzy…don't ask, And angel." I said pointing to each one of my siblings."

They all said Hello and what not then Angel and Nudge went to play and Gazzy had to help mom so it was just me Iggy and Fang.

"So…You skate?" I asked Fang. He simply nodded. "Wanna Race?" He shrugged. "I'm taking that as a yes." He shrugged again "Do you speak?" He nodded, I was sort of annoyed now. "Then SAY SOMETHING!" He shook his head "Okay how about we race I win you talk-better yet we play 20 questions. You win you don't talk. Deal?" I stuck out my hand he shook it.

"Okay you guy s will race to the tree on top of the hill then back to here." Iggy said as he drew a chalk line. "GO!" Iggy yelled.

SO it began I was doing pretty good, the bad thing is he was good too. I poured on more speed. It felt good and bad at the same time. _I must win, must win, must win, must win, _I thought over and over again. I got to the tree _now's the easy part_ I thought.

I love going down hill it feels so good to have the wind hit my face and go through my hair. The only down side is my signature fedora falls off my head when I go to fast. I was winning but only by a little bit. Then he was winning and this went on and on. Neck and neck. Nose to nose other body parts to other body parts. Then I saw the finish line. I passed and he passed at the same time.

"I won." I said. He shook his head. "Fine we'll ask…Maybe its a bad idea to let the blind kid decide…"

"Yeah, just a little." Iggy replied. I stuck my tongue out at him. But my immature ways were wasted. "How 'bout you guys play rock paper sicers to see who wins."

"Ok." That was obviously me. Because heaven knows Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent cant say anything noo he just shrugs.

"Rock, paper, sissors shoot." I said. And we both chose paper. We did it again and guess what we tied. Every time we tied. And trust me we played a lot.

"Well this is getting no where." I muttered.

"I have an idea!" Iggy sang in a very girly voice…I worry about him some times.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we have a competition."

"Of…?"

"Everything."He said with a wicked grin.

"Works foor me." I turned to Fang "how bout you?" an you know what he did?! If you think he spoke your VERY wrong. He…drum roll please…shrugged!

"Lets do this thing." Iggy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back in black yes I'm back in black OW! Sorry AC/DC Rocks and ya'll know it! Oh and Richelle isn't here for this chapter!YAY!! Anyway here's the story! OH AND ****asidill****I will add roller blading **

**Max POV:**

Wow. Its amazing what a blind pyro and a mini pyro can do. This is going to be fun. We're at this huge park and I mean HUGE it has a skate park, basketball court , little kid area a weird picnic thing, baseball diamond…I could go on…Any ways so we're at the park and Iggy is about to explain the rules but first he 'needs' his props set up.

"Alright you will start here at this exact location." Iggy said, posing as a military officer. "Then you will spin on the merry go round three times then cross the monkey bars. That is when you will put your roller blades on and skate on do a trick. I don't care what

"Then put on your shoes run to the basket ball court make four free throws. Then climb a tree that has your name on it and get the flag. Then run to the finish line where Gazzy will be standing. Got it?" Iggy concluded. We both nodded.

"Get ready."

"Get set."

"GO!"

We took off running we got on the merry go round and nudge spun us three times. Then we got off I got to the monkey bars first but probably not without looking like a drunken monkey. I crossed the monkey bars.

I ran to the skate park, over the dizziness, Put on the skates as fast as I could but when I was almost done putting on the first one I saw Fang was working on his second one. So I sped up and skated as fast as I could to the rail grinded it and jumped off with a spin then after I landed I did the grape vine (I felt like showing off)

I looked at Fang he jumped a ramp landed with a spin and did the acid slide apparently he felt like showing of too. But I sped up to get my shoes. I put my shoes on and ran to the basket ball court with Fang gaining speed we were once again neck and neck.

When we got to the basket ball court I found out he was really really good at basketball. But luckily so was I We made the free throws and ran towards our trees. Wow. The flags were high. I climbed and climbed and climbed. Then I got the flag Fang Already was climbing down so I jumped out of the tree. I think I scared a lot of random passer byers. But eh. Its was only about a 10 foot drop.

I ran to the finish line. I saw Fang from the corner of my eye this is going to be a close race.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey sup Homey G Dawg?! Woof!…Sorry inside joke….Anyway onto the serious one that has oddly not interrupted me yet…

Richelle: Yeah…Anyway be thankful to **nightworldbyanyothername for cutting us this deal.**

**Kathy: Yeah she was like deal or no deal and I was like DEAL! An pressed the button. And the crowd went wild! Then I opened the case and-**

**Richelle: ANYWAY! We made a deal that she wrote a chapter if we wrote a chapter. We were going to but Genius over there is going to be a freshman and has all this school stuff.**

**Kathy ON With the story!!! WOOSH! -runs out of the room with a cape on-**

**Richelle: Here's the story while I go get her. HEY IDIOT! WHERE DID YOU GO !?**

**Kathy: POLO!!**

**Fang POV(gasp!)**

I wanted to win. But at the same time I wanted to lose. What should I do? Hmmm…Ponder ponder ponder…

HOLY CRAP! She just jumped out of a tree! Oh thank God she landed safely. I mean not that I would care any more than if a random stranger jumped out of a tree. I mean seriously all I know is that her name is Max and she is hot…I mean that she has a big family and is awesome…I mean…screw it…She's fricken hot! And cool.

Anyway back to my self confliction lose and talk to her or win and mess with her…Confliction…

Eh. Were about even so I'll just let the cookie crumble.

**Angel POV:**

This race is soo much fun to watch. If you ask me I think they're showing off for each other. I see some taunting in the near future.

**Max POV.**

I. LOST. I'm pretty sure if this was a movie I would've won. We would've talked then BAM! Love.

WOAH! Wait. Back up. Rewind. What did I just say? Hmmm…I say we disregard that. Okay? Good.

"Good game." Said a deep voice. I turned around to see Fang. I looked behind him. No one was there. Hmmmm…Was it him? Nah. I must be imagining the hot voice. Oh well. "You gonna acknowledge me? Or just stand there looking for someone?"

WOAH! It was fang! Holey bageebees! Everyone started laughing. "Did I say that out loud?" They all nodded. "Oh well." I said. At least I didn't finish that would've been super embarrassing…

"MAX! IGGY!" I heard my mom yell.

* * *

Ugh. un paking. It sucks big time, an trust me I woul know I've done it many times. We stayed in on place until I was about ten and ever scince then weve moved at least once every year. But you know its all cool because mom said this time we're going to stay here. Yeah right. Like I havent heard that before. But back to un packing. I am right now throwing bean bag around the room.

But Im not that into cleaning rooms and my mom is like the biggest neat freak in the entire world. Its kind of weird that I was raised by her seeing as were like the exact opostits.

**Richelle: sorry for the shortness. But it is-looks at clock- 1 am. **

**Kathy: AND I have to get my school picture in approximately 13 hours. **

**Richelle: And I found idiot here in a closet holding a stuffed rabbit that's almost as old as me. **

**Kathy: Older then you. '**

**Richelle: Whatever. Anyway she was eating a brownie. When I asked her why she said because Taylor would want it. I asked why that matters she said she'd make her give it to her.**

**Kathy: She's Terrifying.**

**Richelle: She's 2. **

**Kathy: And scary. And throws stuff. Then starts crying. Then mom comes in. Then mom yells at me. Then they walk out. Then 5 minutes later, Taylor walks in. Then she has some type of something. And she waves it and goes haha sissy then walks out. **

**Richelle: Aw. But she so cute.**

**Kathy: She's evil and no one believes me. Well anywhositswhatsits Review and…Get a….brownie! Oh YEAH!'**

**Richelle: Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Hey. Its Kathy Richelle is at volley ball practice so…Here's the story!

MAX POV.

Beep! Beep! Bee-BAM!

Note to self: Buy new alarm clock.

Note to self number two: Make sure its not within reach in the mornings.

"Max, Its time to get up…WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT ALARM CLOCK!?" A very angry veterinarian A.K.A. My mother, said.

"I don't know my own strength…?" I stated-well I asked, With a nervous chuckle and a glance at the pieces of the small appliance that was made to wake me up, known as the alarm clock.

"Okay, I'll let it slide." She said.

"Thanks. And umm why did you come in here?" I asked trying not to get on her bad side.

"Oh. I just wanted to make sure you got up I know how you are on first days." She said.

I just gave out another nervous chuckle remembering last time. Ah. How I wish she would forget so I can do that again. I slept all day and mom didn't even notice. With that she left.

I got up and picked out my outfit for the day it was a black shirt with a zipper on it, a pair of tore up shorts, thigh high green and black striped socks, black and green belt, my fedora, and a pair of sunglasses** (Link on profile because I'm bad at describing stuff) **Got in the shower, Got out of the shower, Brushed my hair and teeth. You know the usual.

I went down stairs to get some grub. When I got there my mom was making chocolate chip pancakes! My favorite!

"Good morning max you look umm…Wow" Mom said

"You know that could be a complement. But from my memory you ha pretty bad taste so I can never be sure." Iggy said with a smirk. I hit his head as I walked to the pancakes and piled my plate up.

"Don't worry max you look fine." She said to me then turned to Iggy. "Jeffery, you know better then that!" Mom scolded Iggy, saying his real name no one EVER calls him by his real name. Its like a rule he is Iggy, Iggy is he.

"Sorry." Iggy muttered.

"No pobem." I said, with my mouth full of food.

"Maximum!" Mom scolded.

I swallowed my food and said "Sorry" She just shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"So Angel, Gazzy, are you exited for your first day?" Mom asked.

"Sure, I guess." Angel said, and Gazzy shrugged.

"Not like it's the first time." I muttered, but luckily only Iggy heard it.

"Oh! Looks like you gotta get going" mom said pushing us out the door.

I grabbed my backpack an my keys off the table and jumped in my black Citroen C-Metisse Concept Car.**(look it up. Its really cool when the doors open) **Iggy and Angel were already in their seats and buckled in. I got in, started the ignition Cranked up the radio, And pulled out of the garage.

* * *

When me and Iggy got to the high school we went to the main office.

"Hello, I'm Maximum Ride, and this is my brother, Jeffrey Ride, we're here to get our schedules." I said, as polite as I could with a smile. The lady gave us our schedules, and we went off on our marry way. They new Iggy was blind so he had every class with me.

We were lost so when I saw Fang, I walked up to him to see if he would tell me where they were. He was with his friends, and surrounded by girls. As I walked up to him all the people looked at me weird.

"So Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent. Will you help me?" I said.

When Iggy heard that nick name he said "Hey."

Fang looked up and did that nod thing then turned to me and said. "Sure." Everyone looked confused and started muttering stuff like 'why her' and 'he never spoke to me' and 'who is that'

"Cool." Was all I said giving him the one word treatment he smirked (starting more muttering) knowing what I was doing. I ignored him and pointed to the schedule.

"I have the same class you can walk with me in one second." I just nodded as he turned to his friends. Everyone looked shocked that he spoke a complete sentence. Good. I wasn't the only one. But I didn't let my shock show.

Instead I turned to Iggy to see him talking to some chick. He was probably playing the poor me I'm blind card.

"Ready." Fang said walking up to me.

"ok, one second" I said, Grabbing Iggy's shirt Pulling him with me "Ok ready." I said.

"Welcome to The Jungle." He said walking to the building. (it's a out door school.)

"Oh Joy." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY!!! I'm back! And I'm attempting to make a longer chapter!!! Anyways here it is!**

**Oh it just occurred to me that I never said the ages of the characters. Iggy, Fang and Max are seventeen. Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9.**

**Random Girl POV. (when max walks up to Fang)**

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"She's new here. Her and her brother. He's that tall blonde guy over there." She said, pointing.

"I see. But why is fang talking to her? And now he's doing the closest thing to a smile I ever seen." I said.

"I don't know." She said.

"This sucks." I said while glaring at this mystery girl.

**Max POV. **

"Why is everyone staring? And glaring at us?" I asked Fang.

"Because." Was all he said.

"If you don't tell me I will fin out." I said. He just gave me a look that said 'go ahead' "Fine. WHY IS EVERYONE STARING!?!?!" I yelled. Some just kept staring but most blushed and started talking to someone else.

"Well that was one way to do it." Iggy said.

"I was curious." I said with a shrug. "But know one answered. So TELL ME!" I told Fang.

"Hmm…No" He said with a smirk.

"Have you ever fully smiled? I mean I've only every seen you smirk."

You'll find out now wont you." Was all he said then looked up. "We're here" he said.

"Alright and you _will_ smile." I said. Then walked up to the teachers desk. "Hello, I'm Max this is Iggy. We're new they said you have to sign this" I said handing him the notes.

"Oh, hello Maximum and Jeffery. I am Mrs. Smith" She said with a small smile.

"Please. Call me Iggy." Iggy said.

"Yeah. And call me Max."

"Okay. Max and…Iggy." She said confused by Piggy's name.

"Umm… The only two seats open are in the back. And in the front. Hold on." I nodded as she waved a girl up. "Ella this is…Iggy he's blind and I would like you to help him." Mrs. Smith said. Ella nodded and Guided Iggy to his seat.

I turned around to see where she meant and guess who the seat was next to. Fang. My life is such a cliché. But at least he's nice. As I walked back to my seat the girls started glaring at me. Its just a seat. Is he really that popular? I guess the glares I'm receiving means yes.

"You know your more trouble then your worth." I told him as I sat down. He gave me a confused look. "Well every time I'm around you the girls glare."

"Oh. Come on you know you love hanging out with the most popular guy in school." He said.

"Yeah. Your so swoon worthy. I mean I get weak in the knees every time I see you." I said sarcastically.

"I knew it." He played along.

"Hey. Aren't we supposed to be listening to the teacher"?" I asked

"Nah. For the first ten minutes its just announcements. Then the bell rings then we start class." He said.

"I see." Was all I said before the bell rang.

-------Page Break----

The rest of school was uneventful. And I found out I had fang in all classes but two. Right now I'm on my way to lunch with Fang, Iggy, and Ella. Well Its more like me and fang talking Ella and Iggy talking but eh.

"You know I might have to change your name from Mr. Tall Dark and Silent. You talk to much." I said.

"Hmm…Maybe I should stop talking then." He said.

"Sure." I said. I tried to act like it didn't bug me but in reality I like talking to him.

"Or you could just call me Fang." He said.

"Oh. I see you just like talking to me and you know it." I said.

"Will you to stop flirting we're here." Iggy said. Before Fang could speak.

"We were NOT flirting!" We said at the same time.

"Sure whatever." He said. Walking into the cafeteria. Me and Fang wake in and suddenly all eyes were on us. I was suddenly reminded of that night Angel made me watch twilight with her and the Cullen's came into the cafeteria.

"Why is it every time we walk into room everyone stares?" I asked

"Because, I'm so swoon worthy remember." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." I said. "But you know I think its me I mean who wouldn't want to look at this." I said, jokingly gesturing to myself.

"Anyone who has issues with the color green." He said

"Hey. I took me all of five seconds to pick this out." I said, fake hurt, with a hand over my heart.

"Well, you must admit it is very green." He said, with a smirk.

"The glasses are yellow." I said.

"What's with those?"

"Well you see sunglasses aren't allowed in school so I pop out the lenses and put in plastic see." I said taking them off.

"Why don't you just not wear them?" He asked.

"Because I like them I always have three things, Gasses, fedora and ripped pants." I said just realizing we already got our food and are on the way to the table.

"I see." was all he said. As we arrived at the table he went back to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down. Looking over the group it was Ella, Iggy, a girl named JJ, another girl named Tess, a boy named Matt, and a boy named Drew.

They all looked nice enough. That's when two girls came up to the table one was blonde the other was a red head and they both looked…how to put this nicely…like hookers…yeah.

"Hey Fang." They said sickly sweet, at the same time.

He just looked up and waved.

"So I was just wondering if you were exited about homecoming?" the red head asked. Fang and I were the only two that looked confused. They must of noticed.

"It was in the announcements this morning." The blonde said.

I hit fangs arm. "I told you we should've been listening this morning!" I said. Every one looked shocked then I realized what the perverts must've thought we were doing. "I mean…umm…never mind." everyone but the two girls snickered. They stood there shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FANGY!" The redhead yelled attracting a lot of attention.

I turned to fang ignoring the over acting teenage girl. "Her Fangy?" I asked. He shook his head. "So I don't have to be nice to her?" He shook his head again.

"Okay. Listen up. He is NOT your Fang. And we did not do what you think we did." I said calmly.

"YES HE IS! HES MINE!" She screeched again. While trying to look intimidating.

"Wow. You have issues. And if you think I'm scared of you have another thing coming." I stated.

"Fangy, how could you?" She said.

"How could I what?" He asked.

"Cheat on me. But if you give me a kiss Ill ignore it all." She said.

"Why would _I _kiss _you?" He asked._

"_Because you love me." She said near tears._

"_I don't love you." Was all he said._

"_YOU!" she said to me "YOU DID THIS!"_

"_What did I do?" This chick has some serious issues._

"_YOU STOLE MY FANGY!" She screeched once again. _

"_I didn't steal anything! He wasn't yours!" _

"_So you admit it you did kiss him!" _

"_No but if you want me to kiss him so badly here!" I said Grabbing fang and kissing him, He was to shocked to do anything. "There you go I kissed him. Shows over. Bye." _

_She just screamed and stormed out. Every one at our table started laughing. "I…cant…Believe…you…kissed…him!" Tess said in-between laughs._

"_It got her to leave." I said with a shrug. When every one composed themselves I looked over at Fang he still looked shocked. Then I started laughing. Everyone looked at me weird so I pointed at him that just started a new round of laughter. _

_It was only my first day and I already made an enemy. How fun._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!! But my laptop cord broke. But I just charged it with my cousins computer today...whixh is the first time I saw her! SOOOOOOO SORRY And in other news Richelle bailed on me so sorry...AGAIN!**

**OK HERES THE STORY!!!!!**

* * *

**MAX POV:**

Okay the rest of school went by somewhat uneventfuly...It _was _a thursday. It is officialy a saturday and mom is having a dinner 'party' with the neighbors. In other words shes makin me dress up-which wasnt goin to happen-and eat her crappy food...Seriously the only thing she can cook are cookies...

So here I am with Angel trying to stuff me into a dress...Ah the joys of life.

"Please Max, Please."she said using bambi eyes on me.

"Fine I'll try on the stupid dress." I mumbled. She squealed then ran out of the room to give me privacy. I locked the door after her and jumped out my window to the tree that stood between my room and one of my neighbors rooms (which I am hoping is not the adults room) and knocked on the window. I waited until a very bewildered Fang popped his head out the window.

"Why are you knocking on my window?" He asked slight amusment in his eyes.

"Well, you know I figured I'd pop in." I said. he stepped away from the window and I jumped in.

"Why are you realy here, if you came a little latter I'd be getting dressed. On second thought this is all a plot to see me shirtless isnt it?" He asked, Still amused.

Oh yeah, thats all I ever dream about." I said sarcasticly.

"I knew it" he chuckled.

"MAX!" Angel yelled. bursting in my room, Im asuming she got Iggy to pick the lock.

"Woah. Whats that all about?" Fang asked.

"Well you see Angel wanted to stuff me in a dress so I told her that I'd try it on and now Im here." I said.

"Well, You can come hide from the 9 year old here any time" He said.

"Sure. Make it sound like _that." _I said. Angel begrudgedly left the room."Well I got to get going...I just hate these long walks."I said climbing out the window.

Now was the time of all times. I had to pick out my out fit...I picked a black one sleeved shirt, grey skinny jeans, a necklace with two wings dangling from it, and purple black and silver bracelets. **(AN:pick on profile cause I cant descibe stuff worth crap)**

"Max" My mom said walking in the room.

"Yes?" I asked

"Will you go to the neighbors. I burnt dinner ask them if they want to go out to eat." She said.

"Will do." I said going towards the window.

"Max where are you going?" mom asked

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just goin to grab my boots." I said. Thankful my boots were right there, I dont want anyone telling Angel I can get next door to hide. I put my boots on and walked to the neighbors. I knocked and Nudge answered the door in a dress, what is with girls and dresses?

"Hi nudge my mom wanted to know if your parents thought it'd be ok if we went out to eat?" I asked.

"I'll go ask come in." She said I walked in and had a seat on the couch. Then suddenly in walks Fangaroony in dress pants and button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He obviously didnt see me i walked up behind him sneakily and jumped onto his back...Oh how I love scring people. "Well I think I'll name my new horsey mr. poodlesworth the sixth." I said.

"Jesus. Max you almost gave me a heart attack." He said still slightly flustered.

"Hey Mr. Poodlesworth IV dont use that tone of voice with me." I said.

"You've had six animals named Mr. Poodlesworth?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Yepp." I said.

"Were any poodles?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Max! Mom said its ok if we go to a...umm...I guess I'll leave now." She said slowly backing out. I guess we did look a little weird. Oh well might as well enjoy the piggy back ride.

"No need. Now what were you saying?" I asked.

"Well I was saying that we can go to the restraunt." She said over the original odd tone in her voice.

"Ok, Im gonna steal your brother to go tell my mom. Kay?" I said. She nodded, "Good. On ward Mr. Poodlesworth!" Said slightly louder. Fang started walking to the door."No. Gallop yaur a horse horses gallop." i said.

"Dont push it." He said. Walking out the door to my house.

"Fine." I mumbled. "but dont think this is over." I said. Then slightly louder I said "Mom!"

"Ow. Thats my ear." Fang said. Then mom walked in the room.

"Max what are you doing on this poor boy?"

"Well, hes my horsey Mr. poodlesworth of course." I said.

"...Ok."

"Oh and they said its fine to go to a restraunt." i said

"Ok, And you are...?" She asked looking at Fang.

"Im Fang. Your neighbor." He said as politly as he could with as little words as he could.

"Nice to meet you Fang. Im Dr. Martinez. But all of Max's old freinds just call me Dr. M." She said.

Fang nodded and said "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, Max The adults will all take my car and you and the kids can take your car." Mom said.

"My car only fits four." I said.

"We could take my car but it only fits five." Fang said.

"WE CAN TAKE THE TRUCK!" I said a little to loudly, bouncing. I hve the coolest truck of all time its a silver ford F-250 thats totaly tricked out but I cant ride it much because of the gas issues.

"You keep this up your gonna have to get off me." Fang said.

"Sorry Mr. Poodlesworth." I said.

"Max, just get off the boy."

"But, mom look he's tough. Flex for her Fang." I said, They both gave me a weird look. "Fine." I said climbing down.

"We have to go now." Mom said walkin out the door. The minute she left I hopped back on Fang. "To the garrage!!" I said pointing in the general direction. We got there and everyone else was waiting for us in the truck.

* * *

Once we got to the restraunt every one got out of the truck and I jumped on his back again.

"We cant go into a restraunt like this" he said.

"Why?" I asked

"Well you see the sign, its something french that no one can realy pronounce so that means its fancy." He said. "But oh well you'll be told to get off me any way so just stay on for now." He said.

"Oh, I intend to." I said. Fang walked to wear our group was.

"Maximum! Didn't I tell you to get off the poor boy." My mom said.

"Fine." I said climbing off his back.

"I told you." Fang said.

"Nickolas! Thats no way to talk to a lady!" Fangs father said. Then turned to me and said "You must be Max. Im Oliver Fangs dad and this is his mom Grace."

"Its nice to meet you." I said as I politely shook their hands.

Then went all the other introductions.

* * *

It is now After dinner which went well by the way, and Angel and Nudge had the ingenious idea to have a sleep over. Woo. So Here we all are in the living room. Watching the movie Wanted I was sitting next to fang on the couch and Angel and Nudge were in the love seat Gazzy and Iggy were sitting in the chair right next to eachother talking about....I dont know but I bet its not legal.

**Angel POV.**

Awww! Max and Fang fell asleep on the couch. I told Nudge to look and then went to get the camera. You see Nudge and I have decided were going to make a scrap book of max and fang we already have a few. They are so cute together nd they flirt non-stop. Its hilarious. To listen to. I took a few pictures then went to sleep on the pull out matteress in the love seat...I personaly think iys odd for a mattress to be in a love seat.

* * *

**Review and say Kind things and maybe ny new computer cord will get here soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

WooT! I'm sooooo bored! sooooooooooo Hi! and heres your chapter,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Ok is it just me or is it weird when you go to roll over a strech in the morning and then BAM! you hit you something yeah well I think its incredibly odd. so I looked up to see what I hit and saw it was Fang, whos arms were securly wrapped around me and I couldnt get out, I thought your muscles were relaxed in you sleep? Fang started opening his eyes. Now lets asess this situation...-one minute later-Holy Crap! I just fell asleep with Fang...No...not with the kids around theres gonna be some uber taunting on their part...

"Wha..?"Fang said sleepily, Then looked around. I saw his eyes widen slightly but I dont think anyone else would notice it. Then he let go of me as if I had a disese. I fell waking everyone else up in the process...They all (minus Iggy) looked at me on the groun then at Fang and burst out laughing.

"What considerate freinds I have I fall they laugh..." I said, making them laugh even harder. "Whatever" I said getting up to go to the bathroom. Once I did my buisness I walked down stairs. Iggy was making breakfast and everyone else was sitting at the table talking. I sat in between Fang and Angel.

"So Max, sleep good last night?" Iggy asked.

"Yepp. I think it was especialy scince Fang here is so soft. He makes the perfect pillow." I said with a smirk.

Fang was about to say something but suddenly angel announced "Lets go swimming!" **(A/N: They DO live in Arizona)**

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed forgetting about my comment, what a waste of wit. Oh well, I went up stairs and put on my bathing suit. Nothin special, just a black bikini top and board shorts, I put on a oversized shirt. I got there and everyone was just coming out to. The guy were wearing the same thing as me...minus the top...And in different colors. Angel was wearing a blue tanktini...? I think thats what its called. And Nudge was wearing a bikini.

Yeah you know the whole witty comment that was wasted? Yeah? Good. Well looks like thats a false statement, He has a...2,4,6,8...8 PACK! Well After I tore my eyes away from THAT. I took off the shirt and jumped in the pool.

* * *

**Fang POV. **

Angel suggested that we should go swimming, We all agreed I ran home and threw on some swim trunks and ran back I mean litteraly...ran, I realy wante to see max in a....Never mind...Anyway I get there just as Max walks outside, She was wearing a realy big shirt and board shorts...Well as disapointed as I was she still looked pretty hot...I mean good the way a freind would think a freind looks.

She looked at me for a second then turned around throwing her shirt off, revealing a bikini top, and jumped into the pool. After that everyone else jumped in accordingly...

* * *

**Max POV. (sorry bout the changes jus like to kepp yall alert!)**

After we got out of the pool Nudge and Angel decided they want to have another sleep over so Iggy was making lunch with gazzy in tow and the girls were wispering secretivly.

"What do you think their wispering about?" I asked fang so only he could hear.

"Im not sure..." He said.

"So, Mr. Poodlesworth, I was wonderin-" I said but was cut off with a loud groan come from Fang I turned my head to see him lookin at the red car in his driveway. Then I saw who got out of the shiny red convertable. Lisa. She walked up to the door and knocked Fangs dad open the door some talking then he shook his head. Lissa turned around and stomped to her car and left.

"Well that crisis was avoided" I said.

"Yeah I thought dad woulda told her I was here..." He said in thought.

"LUNCH" I ggy yelledd from the kitchen. We all got up an walked into the kitchen. There was six plates filled with burgers and fries.

"Looks good Ig." I complimented.

"So guys I was thinkin that, maybe, scince you guys just moved that, maybe, we could, possibly, go around town." Nudge said.

"Sure." I said.

"WOO! I cant wait to go to the mall!" Nudge yelled.

"What?! I said nothing about the mall!" I said.

"Yeah the malls part of town though so...We're goin to the mall!" Angel said.

"So thats what you were wispering about...: I said. I so badly wanted to get out of this but Angel was using bambi eyes.

"Fine, get in the truck" I said. The girls squealed and ran to the truck while the rest of us simply walked.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HEY! Guess who's back! Its….

Richelle: Hey.-yawns-

Kathy: Excuse her she's sick.

Richelle: Yeah but she made me get up and make a chapter for you guys…

Kathy: OH! And we're gonna start putting our favorite/funniest reviews in the author not with something funny that happened to us!

Richelle: Yeah we read ONE story with that but she says people will love it so we decided to start now.

Favorite Review: **Cali-girl424****:Great. Wow. Please Update soon... thanks! yeah , yeah whatever, I know... that was weird... yeah, okay then!...**

**Funny thing: (Alyson's poked Kathy in the eye with a bosco stick at the same time Marissa accidentally licks Kathy's hand.)**

**Kathy: I just got licked in the eye with a bosco stick!**

**Ben:-shakes head- I need new friends…**

**Max POV.**

"**This is ridiculous!" I yelled at the overly hyper girls. The guys just laughed at my torture.**

"**But, Max, you need new clothes." Nudge said eyeing my shirt.**

"**What's wrong with my shirt?" I asked.**

"**Max, its white." **

"**So…?" **

"**Its after labor day!" She said exasperated. **

"**Every days after labor day if you look at it that way!"**

"**But you can wear it after a certain day until labor day!"**

"**That's stupid on so many levels!"**

"**That's fashion!" **

"**Well fashions stupid then." After I said that Nudge gasped and every one else laughed even harder, except for Fang how went from a smirk to a chuckle.**

"**Never say stuff like that! Never!" Nudge yelled at me then turned to Angel "Angel how can she be your sister! She has no style. Well she has style but its weird. Like no one else could pull it off and if I saw it in a store Id think it was disgustingly ugly!" I think she complimented me…but then again I heard the words disgustingly ugly…**

"**Fine. Whatever." I muttered, "You guys gonna go get your stuff or hang out with us?" I asked.**

"**We don't need anything, and I'm assuming Fang doesn't need anything so we'll hang around this looks like it could be interesting…." Iggy said.**

**I groaned and hopped onto fangs back. Everyone just sorta stared.**

"**What are you doing?" Fang asked, obviously thinking I was over the Mr. Poodlesworth thing….**

"**I told you that it wasn't over." Was all I said and apparently was a good enough reason cause he dropped it. Score 2 for Max!**

"**Ok! So we'll go to Hollister first!" Nudge squealed.**

"**Really? Hollister? I say we go to Pacsun!" I said.**

"**This is my trip so I will make the decisions!" She said.**

"**Whatever." I muttered. Then Nudge got a message. She squealed.**

"**See Angel this is what I was telling you about! The message system!"**

"**Are you talking about those high school girls that send stuff to you?" Angel asked. Nudge nodded and Fang groaned.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Well you see there's these girls that send out pictures and stuff about what happens in school." Nudge said. **

"**Seriously? That is so desperate." I said.**

"**I know but some of its funny. They usually talk about Fang though. So I'm assuming its Lisa and her posse." She said then looked at her phone and laughed, then angel saw it and laughed along with her.**

"**What?" Gazzy asked.**

**She showed Gazzy and Iggy then they laughed. Finally Fang stole the phone and looked at it he just frowned. I looked at it, it was me and nudge yelling at each other then the caption said 'New girl might not be as close to getting into Fangs pants as we thought.' **

"…**.What?" I asked no one in particular.**

"**Well, Max apparently you were trying to get into Fangs pants and arguing with his sister doesn't help." Iggy laughed.**

"**Well then. Lets get going to Pacsun then." I said. **

"**Oh no we wont! We're going to Hollister!" Nudge said walking off. **

* * *

"**Finally!" I yelled once we reached Pacsun. We went into every store. Nudge was insane when it comes to shopping. Iggy and gazzy were carrying Nudge an Angels bad and I was still on Fangs back carrying my all of my bags into two big ones. They only convinced me to buy one shirt or one pair of pants from a few stores. **

"**I'm surprised your not tired yet." I said to Fang.**

"**Nah. Your actualy pretty light remember Im strong, even you said so, besies I get breaks when Nudge makes you try something on." He said.**

"**Of course. What ever keeps your ego boosted." I said.**

"**Its good to know you care" he said. I got down and started looking around the store. I eventualy found a few shirts, a belt, and a couple pairs of pants. I paid then looked at Nudge who was looking around disapprovingly. I laughed and got back on fangs back. **

"**Lets go to the food court" Iggy said.**

"**Yeah Im starving!" Gazzy said.**

"**Fine! Anything to get out of here!" Nudge said. I laughed a little more as we headed to the food court.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi! Who here saw New Moon? Who here swooned when Taylor Lautner took his shirt off? Who gagged when Robert Pattinson took his shirt off? And the last question. Who noticed Robert Pattinson has a deformed left nipple?!?!

* * *

**Ah! Good ol' pizza! We all decided to get pizza, as you could probably guess. **

"**Ugh! I have to do my homework and, like, this project! I cant believe that we have to go to school! I'm smart your smart. Most people are smart! Oh! Have you seen the movie smart people that is so good! And its got that dude from the office! That is sooooooo cool!…" Nudge ranted. I tuned her out.**

"**What is she talking about?" I whispered to Fang.**

"**I think it was home work. But now…." He listened to her for a second. "Its about pygmy marmosets." He said.**

"**I see. Oh man! I have homework to!" I said. Then looked at my watch 4 o clock "Ok! Guys listen up!" I said. "Eat fast we all got home work so get started! GO!" I yelled they all jumped then ate as fast as they could. It was slightly entertaining!**

"**They all listen to **_**you**_**?" Someone behind me asked. **

"**Yeah. They do." I said as I turned around to see Lisa.**

"**Hi Fangy." She said ignoring me, and there she goes with that Fangy thing.**

"**Must you call him that?" I asked.**

"**Why wouldn't I? He **_**is **_**my boyfriend." She said.**

"**No I'm not." Fang said, I could've swore we already had this conversation.-**

"**You cant be breaking up with me." She said**

"**We were never together." Fang said slightly annoyed sounding.**

"**You'll regret this! You will rue the day you broke up with me!" She huffed, walking away.**

"**Wow." There goes that awkward silence with Ice breaker Ig.**

"**Alright guys lets go!" I said getting up and -surprise surprise- I jumped on Fangs back. Its turned into a thing for us. We got home without any serious interruptions mostly nudges rants. Its homework time!**

* * *

**After doing our homework we watched a movie and went to bed. **

**I woke up with an arm around me. I was oddly not freaked out because I know who its connected to, Fang. I rolled out of bed carefully I stretched. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…OH MY GOD SCHOOL! **

**I looked at the clock on the wall and I was going to be late! Crap where are the others?**

**There was a note that said: **

**Max, Fang we decided to leave early don't wait for us!**

**Oh great guys! Thanks!**

**I turned to where I woke up. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. **

"**Wha…" He asked, sleepily.**

"**We're gonna be late get in the truck!" I said slightly franticly. **

"**Ok." He said, and jumped in the truck.**

" **I cant believe it we might just make it!" I said looking at the clock, we had ten minutes.**

"**Yeah" He mumbled sleepily. "Why couldn't we just take a tardy and actually get dressed?" He asked as if the thought just crossed his mind.**

"**I'm not really sure, I don't have the best judgment in the morning." I said pulling in with 6 minutes to spare. Maybe I was speeding a bit but whatever. **

"**Oh well." He said. I looked around and realized every one was in pajamas. Why? **

"**It must be pajama day" Fang said as if reading my mind, as I jumped on his back. (He has a messenger bag thing for those of you wondering how…"**

"**Well looks like we didn't need good judgment today. Eh?" **

"**I guess not" He said, as we crossed the main yard to our friends. **

"**Thanks for waking us up guys." I said, feeling like everyone was looking at me. I looked around and sure enough everyone was listening intently to our conversation. Was Fang really that popular?**

"**Sorry but we wanted to leave early and Iggy said your not a morning person and neither Fang so we figured we'd leave you guys there and let the alarm clock take the abuse." She said. **

"**Good plan but one small problem with that my alarm clock was broken!" I said.**

"**Yeah it is not pleasant waking up by getting screamed at." Fang put in**

"**Hey! I thought we'd be late! What part of not a morning person do you not understand?" I said. **

"**Well no one said I was one either." He said. **

"**Whatever, we're mad at them remember?" I said, he just nodded and smirked. **

"**Come on we didn't know!" Iggy pleaded. **

"**Fine your off the hook this time." I said. Then realized people were still listening to us. **

"**SHOWS OVER YOU CAN STOP STARING!" I yelled everyone turned away. We walked, well fang walked, to class and made it just in time.**

* * *

**Nothing really eventful happened after that besides picking our homecoming King and Queens.**

**When we were walking to lunch, well Fang, Iggy, and Ella were walking I was on fangs back…but you get the point. Anyway on our way to lunch Ella told us about the after homecoming dance party was going to be at her neighbors house. **

"**Woo. "I said sarcastically.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**I'm not a big party person." I said.**

"**Oh well if you go to the dance you go to the party." She said as if she was going to make me.**

"**Yeah about that I'm not a big dance person either." I said Getting off of Fangs back to get in the lunch line.**

"**Oh your going to the dance if you like it or not." She said in a no nonsense tone.**

"**But Ellaaaa…" I whined.**

"**Your going she said sitting at the table. Did we seriously just walk across campus, through the lunch line and to the table. I guess I'm more unobservant then I thought. **

"**Whatever." I mumbled.**

"**Hey guys, their about to announce the homecoming nominees." Tess said.**

**A slightly balding man I assumed to be the principle came onto stage holding an envelope.**

"**Hello students. I know you all are very exited to find out who's this years homecoming King an Queen nominees, so I will just skip my speech and get on with it." He said, I had a feeling he forgot his speech but I let it go. **

"**For Queen we have Lissa Johnson." Lissa stood up and got her crown. "Bridgette Dwyer." That blonde girl with Lissa the other day, Bridgette, Got her crown, and stood next to Lissa. "Ella Martinez." Ella walked up a and got her crown "And Last but not least Maximum Ride." I actually spit out my juice onto fang. **

"**Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" I said as everyone laughed except for Fang. **

"**Maximum Ride? You out there?" The principle asked**

"**Uno momento Home skillet! Just call the next person got an issue." I called. **

"…**.Ok." He said, seeing me franticly trying to help Fang. "The King Candidates are Nick Busse" **

"**Hold on, I'm Max's problem." He said. Then I finally cleaned him up we both got up and walked on stage. I got crowned a stood by the other girls and fang started his own he smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. **

"**Ok with no further interruptions Jeffery Ride." Iggy got his crown. "Ari March" He got his crown. "Sam Johnson." Sam got his crown. The last two looked like arrogant jocks. "That is all and you all must where your crowns for the rest of this week." He said walking off the stage I walked over to Fang and jumped on his back.**

"**You know if I played football this would be good training but I don't so my arms are getting slightly tired he said. **

"**Well you know maybe your just a weak little pretty boy." I said**

"**Oh so you think I'm pretty?" He asked.**

"**Hey! Congrats dude!" Some guy saved me. **

"**Thanks." Fang said. **

"**You gonna introduce us?" The guy asked.**

"**Max this is-"Fang started **

"**Jack" Jack interrupted sticking his hand out arrogantly, which really annoyed me.**

"**Max." I said eyeing his hand he slowly put it down.**

"**Ok. So I was wondering if you would go to the homecoming dance with me?" He asked**

"**Sorry I don't date arrogant jerks." I said walking away.**

* * *

**Fang POV.**

I smirked as Max walked away, Jack is pretty arrogant. "Wow, she's in denial." Jack said.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"I know she wants me, I'll just ask again." He said.

"Just leave her alone." I said

"Why?" He asked

"Because she obviously doesn't like you." I said slightly annoyed.

"Whatever." He said walking away. I just rolled my eyes and went to find Max.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys I went to a family friends house and guess what! They don't have internet. I find that to be insane! But anyways only one person noticed his nipple!

**I walked away irritated but now, now Im furious! After I left I heard someone running behind me, I figured it was Fang so I slowed down. Man was that a mistake. Guess who was behind me. If you guessed Jack you were correct! **

"**Hey baby." Jack said. **

"**Don't call me baby." I replied icily.**

"**Oh, don't be like that." He said.**

"**Just go away." I said, walking away.**

"**No." He said grabbing my arm.**

"**Let go of me." I said, between gritted teeth.**

"**Not until you say yes." He said arrogantly, I was just abut to kick him where the sun don't shine when he let go of me and flew out of sight. His feet literally never hit the ground.**

"**She said let go." Fang said crouching in front of the crumpled figure, then he picked it up and turned to me "you should get going" he said.**

"**You know I would usualy disagree but you look like you can handle it yourself and Im gonna be late for class." I said as I walked away, then I turned around "Wait." I said then punched him in the nose. Jack yelled in pain. "You know, Fang, since you have the same class as me you gonna be late too so we better get goin." I said.**

"**Max. I'm kinda buisy." He said, trying to stay calm **

"**No your not." I replied.**

"**Max, just go." I just stared at him. **

"**You are not getting in trouble over me!" I said. **

"**I've been wantin to do this though." I just relized that he still ha a very terrified looking jack in his hand, and the bell rang and kids were starting to come out of the lunch room. **

"**Fang put him down before you get in trouble!" I said.**

"**Nick put jack down." Some teacher said. Well there went that plan!**

"**It wasn't his fault it was all mine I swear!" I said.**

"**No it wasn't." Fang said setting jack down, Jack went to run but stopped at the look fang gave him.**

"**All of you to my office." The principle said, walking up to the scene. "Okay now, you tell the story first." He said, pointing at me once we got to his office. **

"**Okay, Jack asked me to the dance, I said no, he followed me, I told him to leave me alone, he said no, he grabbed my arm, I told him to let go, he said no again,then fang pushed him off me and held him to the wall, then Mr. Teacher Dude walked up then you came, now here we are celebrating the joyus occasion." I cocluded.**

"**Okay so Jack harassed you then fang pushed him off." He asked.**

"**Yep." I said.**

"**NO! Then she punched my nose!" Jack said.**

"**Did you punch his nose?" The principle asked.**

"**Yes." I said the same time fang said 'no'**

"**What was that, Nick." He asked**

"**I punched him." Fang said.**

"**NO! I punched him!" I said. "Do you ever listen!" I yelled at fang "I tell you to leave before you got in trouble then you just hold him while we argue! Now you lie saying you punched him!" I yelled.**

"…**Okay…I say that you two can go with a warning but Jack you must stay to hear your punishment."**

"**What did I do!?" Jack asked.**

"**You sexualy harassed the poor girl." He said then looked up at fang and me. "You are very lucky your boyfriend was there, miss." He said, Well this is going to be awkward…**

"**He's not my boyfriend." I said. **

"**Oh." He said, see what I mean.**

"…**.Well we better get going to our next class." I said.**

"**Yes, you may go." He said.**

"**Well that was…interesting." I said,.**

"**Yep, this has been one bad day." Fang said.**

"**How?" I asked**

"**Well I get woke by you screaming at me, then we rush to school to get here in time then you spit milk on me then this happens." He said.**

"**Well its your fault." I said.**

"**What?!" **

"**If you woke up earlier we wouldn't have been late and have to rush to school, if you weren't so close to me I wouldn't have spit milk on you and if you listened to me this wouldn't have happened." I said.**

"**Really? You cant be serious." **

"**Im not but if I was the fight that would happen woul be your fault too."**

"**Why?!"**

"**Because of that comment." I stated.**

"**Why are you so complicated?"**

"**Because its my job, literally. According to greek mythology women were put on the earth as a punishment to men." I said.**

"**Well that plan worked." He muttered, which earned him a smack on the arm. After that nothing real eventful happened the rest of school. Lets just hope it the same way when I get home. **

**A/N: Oooo! I like the ending its so forshadow-y dontcha think?! Anywhositswhatsits REVIEW!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Hey sorry it took so long to post but have no fear Kathy is here!**

Well, luckily the rest of the day actually went by normal, well there was a little kitchen fire…

_Flashback:_

_We were all sitting around while Iggy was trying to teach Nudge to cook. It was not going well. Then suddenly…_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO!" Iggy yelled_

"_I DON'T KNOW!!" Nudge yelled back naturally we all ran into the kitchen to watch the show. There was a huge fire._

"_NUDGE GET A TOWEL!!" Iggy yelled._

"_RIGHT!!" Nudge yelled, running out of the room._

"_Wow." Iggy muttered, going to the cupboard right next to the stove and got a towel, putting the fire out with it, just as Nudge runs into the room with a towel._

"_Oh." she said sheepishly, turning around and walking out of the room._

End Flashback:

SO yeah now I'm off to bed. No ones really home though. Iggy and Gazzy are having a 'camp out' in the back yard which they unsuccessfully tried to talk Fang into. Angels over at Nudges. And moms out at work…again. Either we're getting on her nerves, we need the money, or she likes someone she works with. I'm going with the last one. She's got this weird way of not telling someone how she feels. **(AN: Sound like someone?)**

I just got under the covers when I heard something at my window. I figured it was just a tree. Then it opened. I was looking to see who it was figuring it was Fang. Then I felt something rub my leg. Nope deffinatly not Fang. I kicked whoever it was.

And whoever was grabbed my leg. And that's when I got a look at who it was. Jack. Then he started falling more pulling my leg with him. Oh God that hurts. I screamed in pain. And oddly enough I screamed for Fang.

I was trying to shake off Jack when suddenly his hand was torn away from me. De ja vu much?

I looked up to see Fang holding jack to the tree. Then he looked at my leg. His expression softened but then he turned to jack and his face was filled with rage.

" Did I not teach you a lesson last time?" Fang snarled "Your lucky I don't throw you out of this tree."

I just sat there not able to move and I mean literally my leg couldn't move and I was holding the rest of myself in the window with all my strength. Fang must've noticed because he set Jack down, not very gently might I add. Ran to me pulled me in the window.

I just looked at my leg for the first time it was bruised an already swollen. "we have to get you to a doctor." Fang said. Then without another word picked me up bridal style and took me to the truck gently setting me down in the back seat. And driving away.

"I think I'm in shock." I said. "I mean I haven't made one witty comment this whole time." Fang smirked. Which is his equivalent to a smile, so I guess I succeeded in lightening the mood.

"You know If it wasn't for you falling out of the window Jack would probably be on his way to a hospital now, not you." Fang said.

"Well lucky him. Wait. How'd he get my address?" I asked.

"I have a feeling he had an accomplice." Fang said. Pulling into the hospital. Well someone was speeding… He got out and picked me up again walking into the hospital. He went to the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Maximum ride, and some stalker guy, by the name of jack, tried to climb into my window and I kicked him he grabbed my leg, which is currently hurting, then my neighbor here took jack off me and now we're here." I said before the lady could open her mouth to ask what's wrong.

"Oh dear. Go to room 26." She said.

"You heard her lackey." I said to fang.

"You are the only person I know who can joke around after what just happened." Fang said.

"And that's why I'm so awesome." I said with a smile.

He laid me down on the bed in the room. When a nurse came in did the stuff nurses do and left to get the doctor.

"Why hello. I'm Doctor Rathbone. And you're here for your leg correct?" He asked.

"Yepp."

"Does it hurt here?" He asked pushing on my knee, I winced. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said.

**Fang POV.**

I just stood there watching the nurse. That jerks lucky Max was hurt I was seriously debating whether to throw him out of that tree. The doctor came in and introduced himself. When Max winced I had to hold back from beating the guy to a pulp. What's getting into me these days?

He's trying to help.

He's only hurting her to help her.

I repeated those two words in my head every time pain entered my Max's eyes. WAIT! My Max? I really need sleep that must be it I'm just tired and my brains not functioning right.

"Excuse me Mr.…?" The doctor asked.

"Just call me Nick." I told him.

"Ok well. Nick, would you mind waiting in the waiting room? Her knee needs surgery. " He asked, I really did mind, but I nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as your done." I told Max, she nodded she looked scared, but the look left her eyes in a split second and she nodded.

I walked into the waiting room. I guess I should probably call everyone. I'll call Iggy. The others would freak out.

_Ring…Ring…Ri_-"Hello?" Iggy's groggy voice came from the other line.

"Hey Ig's." I said.

"Why are you calling this late?" He whispered, I'm assuming so he wouldn't wake Gazzy up.

"Well you know Jack right?" I asked not quite sure how to tell him his sister almost got…Well Id prefer not to know what he was going to do…

"I think. Blonde? Sorta arrogant?" He asked.

"Yeah that's him. Well he…umm… he tried to break into Max's room." I said.

"HE WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Yeah…I got him in time but Max, being Max, tried to kick him out and he brought her leg with him. Now she's in surgery for her leg because he held onto it with all his weight."

"What hospital are you at I'll get the others and we'll be up in a minute." He asked, apparently calming down, but you could still hear anger in his voice.

"None of you can drive dude." I said.

"Right. I'll call Ella. We'll be there." He said then the line went blank.

"Good bye to you too." I muttered into the phone.

"Hello. You were with Maximum Ride, correct?" A female cop said.

"Yes I was why? And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kathy. The receptionist called and said someone broke into her house. Do you know him?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said

"What's his name?" She asked

"Jack Williams." I said.

"Okay, will you tell me what happened."

"I was in my room. Then I heard her scream my name. So I ran out my window and across the tree that links our bedroom windows, I saw max holding her window sill trying to get back in and I saw Jack hanging from her leg. I grabbed him and just left him in the tree because Max was about to fall out the window." I said. Well that was a mouthful.

"Ok. Is that all you know?" She asked, I nodded. "Alright. What's your name by the way?"

"Nick." I said.

"No last name?" She asked. "Actually you know what, don't tell me, I like searching people in the database." She said….Ok…. "Sorry, I've been told I'm weird namely by my cousin…" Why is she talking to me? "And your probably wondering why I'm talking to you. Well my answer is I'm a very friendly person and I need to wait for my partner to get back so we can go get some food." She said. "Oh there he is. Goodbye, Nick." She said getting up, well that was a weird experience.

**A/N: Hmm…I wonder who the cop that's cousin calls her weird…Her names Kathy….Hmmm…OH I KNOW! Its Richelle! **

**Haha! Sorry for throwin myself in there I just couldn't help it and I really wanna be a cop! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!! I will use my Jedi mind tricks to get you to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I was sick the three days after I posted and I was swamped with make up homework!! And I'm slightly irked only a few people caught my Dr. Rathbone thing! I mean everyone knows icky Rob Pattinson plays Edward in but no one knows the nummy Jackson Rathbone plays Jasper.**

Fang Pov.

God. I should not be left alone right now all I could do was think about that.

_Flashback:_

_I was laying in bed thinking about my day. And about how my life will never be the same again because m new neighbors became like family. _

_My very messed up family and I only new them for 5 days._

"_FANG!!!" I heard Max scream, then I ran out of the room almost forgetting I was on the second floor. When I saw that creep on her leg I almost threw him out of the tree._

_End of flashback_

I almost killed him he's lucky he's in the safety of jail where the worst that could happen is he will become someone's wife.

"Where's Max?!" Gazzy asked. Just as they walked into the room.

"The operating room." I said.

"Better question where's the bas-" Iggy said.

"Children in the room" Ella cut in.

"Jack. Where's Jack?" Iggy asked.

"In jail." Said the cop from earlier, I held back a groan, she was to strange for me. "Sorry, I know I'm not wanted but I came to say that we caught Jack he's in jail, and there's a trial on Thursday, you, Nickolas Busse," She had a triumphant look in her eye. "and your girly-friend-"

"She's not my girlfreind." I said.

"…Ok. Well you and max have to go. Any questions? No? Good. Well Bu-bye!" She said waving.

"_She's_ a cop?!" Iggy asked.

"Apparently." I said.

"Well that makes me feel very safe." Ella muttered.

"I hate to break this up but Maximum is asking for a Fang…?" Said the nurse from earlier.

"That's me." I said.

"Well come along then." She said motioning me forward. " I must warn you she's a little…out there from the pain medications." She said, and I nodded. Why is this walk so long? Oh its only been a minute.

"Here we are the nurse said. I walked in the room and saw Max laying there with a bulky cast on her leg.

"Fangaroony!" she giggled.

"Hi max." I said pulling a chair to her bed, realizing what the nurse meant.

"Fangy. I got a secret." She said

"What's that Max?"

"I cant just _tell you."_

"_Ok Max."_

"_Ok I'll tell you. Your just so persistent." She giggled."Come closer." I brought my head a little closer. "Nooo. Closer!" I did as I was told. "ok." She tried to whisper. "I love you. I love you this much" she said holding her arms out. _

_WHAT?! _

_Ok. Lets think strait shall we? _

_I was laying in bed a little earlier thinking about how these guys were like a family. Maybe she meant she loved me as a brother? That's it. That's gotta be it. Max wont even remember this in the morning. _

"_You need to sleep Max." I said._

"_But Im not tired."_

"_Max…" _

"_Ok but don't leave me" _

"_Never."_

"_Never ever?" _

_Never ever." I stated._

"_Ok Ill sleep." She said. "But! To make sure you don't leave…" She said grabbing my hand and holding it firmly._

"_Good night Max." I said._

"_Good night Fangaroony." She said._


	13. Chapter 13

**Where am I? Hmmm… maybe, just maybe if I open my eyes ill find out.**

**Ugh. White. I hate white its such a boring color. It reminds of hospitals. Wait…This is a hospital…Well this is fun. Then all of last nights memories flooded back to me. And I mean ALL of them. I really hope Fang didn't take the whole 'I love you' thing to heart. I didn't mean it. Well I did but in a brotherly way. **

"…**Fang?" I croaked. Well I sound just fabulous. Fang lifted his head up.**

"**Max?" He replied.**

"**Well of course, who were expecting the tooth fairy?" I asked trying to ease the tension.**

"**You scared every one." He said. **

"**Well it's not like I was in a coma it was just a simple leg surgery." **

"**Yeah, I guess. But we have to go to court on Thursday."**

"**Joy." I said and rolled my eyes. "You look tired." **

"**Nah."**

"**Fang…"**

"**I'm not tired, Max" **

"**Yes you are"**

"**I'm not."**

"**Are too."**

"**Am not"**

"**Are too."**

"**Am not."**

"**Are too."**

"**Am not"**

"**Yes"**

"**No"**

"**Yes"**

"**Fine I'm a little tired."**

"**New it." I said sticking my tongue out. Then there was a knock at the door. And a Nurse peeked her head in.**

"**I see your awake! Let me just get doctor Rathbone then we'll see if you can go to school." She said.**

"**Ok." I said, "Where is every one else?" I asked Fang after she walked out of the room**

"**At school." He said.**

"**Why aren't you there with them?!" I asked.**

"**I told you I wouldn't leave, I like to keep my promises, Max."**

"**Well you should be at school, I don't even remember you saying that." I lied, why lie you ask. Good question. If I didn't remember anything he wouldn't ask about…the incident. **

**Fang POV.**

She didn't remember? Well that really isn't going answer my question of what she meant about…the incident.

"Well what if you remembered and I wasn't here? Then you'd be mad about the whole not being here thing." Score one for Fang.

"No, I think I'd be just as mad that you were here instead of at school." She said, scratch that, Score for Max its officially 2-0. That's depressing. But How can you win a fight against Max? Its impossible.

"Hello!" The Doctor said coming in. "Max let me do a quick check here." He did his little test things. "Your free to go to school just let me write you a pass.." He said walking out.

"What day is it today?" She asked.

"Tuesday." I said.

"I know that! I mean what's the homecoming day?"

"Oh, twin day." I said, that's when she smiled, I knew exactly what was going on in her head. "No."

"Fang." She whined.

"No." I said, I wasn't backing down.

"Fang." She said in a tone that would probably make weaker men pee there pants.

"No." I was going to win!

"Please." She pouted.

"…No…" I said, breaking slightly. She's sad, I don't want her to be sad…

"Please." She asked again, it was so innocent, I'm so not going to win this.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" She said, well at least she's happy, but this makes the score 3-0.

"What ever." I muttered. "Your just lucky I'm your friend." I said.

"I know. You're the bestest!" she said with a smile.

"Here's that slip." The doctor said walking in.

"Alrighty. Well I'll be on my way" She said, starting to get up.

"In a hospital gown with no back?" I asked.

"…Right, Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"Right here" The doctor said handing her the clothes and walking out.

"Well, I should probably give you your privacy." I said getting up and walking out.

"Hello, Fang." The doctor said. I nodded in the 'hi' fashion. "Do you need an excuse note too?" He asked, I nodded. "Alright here you go" He said writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to me. "Do you talk to anyone but your girl friend?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said.

"I'm assuming that means very rarely." Ha said, I nodded.

"A little help here!" Max yelled from her room, I ran in there pretty quickly to see her laying on the floor trying to get her foot with the cast out of the pant leg of her skinny jeans.

"This is why you don't have Iggy bring me clothes." She muttered.

"Hold on." I said walking out I ran to my car and grabbed my, freshly washed, gym shorts from the back, and running back to her room.

"Here you go." I said, tossing the shorts to her and walking out.

"Alright." She said coming out on her crutches. "I cant keep these up. How much do you way?" She joked.

"160 pounds of muscle." I said with a smirk.

"30 pounds of fat." She said poking my stomach.

"I meant pure muscle, Max."

"Sure you did." She said with a laugh.

"Whatever come on gimpy." I said walking away.

"Hey wait!" She called, trying to catch up to me.

* * *

We got to school in matching black basket ball shorts and white t-shirts.

"I hate this." I said.

"I don't," She said with a smile. "Beside were not completely matching you have two back packs."

"Your mean." I muttered.

"I think I could get used to not having to carry around my books." She said.

"Well I hope not."

"Seriously, your like my personal lackey for the next month."

"Oh haha." We went to the office and gave our notes then they gave us a new note to give to the teacher. When we got to class it was the end of first hour. We walked in and all eyes were on us.

"I hate this" I whispered and she just laughed in response.

**A/N:SOOOOOOOO Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! My computer was being stupid and I couldn't go on the internet! I have absolutely no clue why but it wouldn't! But that's my chapter. Tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update!! I've just been swamped with stuff! Exams last week so I was cramming for those, kick boxing on Tuesdays and Thursdays, two reports I had to write. And a butt load of homework!**

MAX POV:

When we walked into the room all eyes were on us.

"I hate this" Fang whispered. I just laughed when I looked around the room, I saw almost every one had a twin.

"Well, Mr. PoodlesWorth, if you didn't have a twin you would be committing social suicide." I laughed.

"I thought you forgot about that." He said

"Leg injury, not a head injury."

"Well you seem to have a short attention span." He said, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Max! Fang!" The teacher yelled, I sucked my tongue back into my mouth and snapped my head up.

"Will you two stop talking and listen to my lesson."

"Imp sorry." We said at the same time, he gave us a look then turned back to the class and started teaching teacher-y things. And I just doodled in my note book awaiting the moment I could get out of this place and to lunch.

_____________

"Finally!" I sighed, when it was lunch time.

"What's with her?" Iggy asked.

"Gimpy here's-"

"I told you to quit calling me that!" I yelled.

been hungry since we got here." Fang concluded the sentence as if I didn't say any thing at all.

"I hate it when people ignore me." I muttered walking away from them. That should get him, the guilt trick always works on him.

_________________

**Fang POV**

She walked away with her head down…I upset her…Why didn't I just listen to her.

"I'll be back." I said.

"Dude she's just messing with you." Iggy said grabbing my arm,

"Perhaps, but either she's mad now or she will be because I didn't go get her." I said walking away. I heard…crying I went that way to find out who it was, I'm so screwed if it's Max. It's Lisa, I cleared my throat thinking I shouldn't be here.

"…Hi" She said.

"Hi, umm, have you seen Max?" I asked not sure what to say.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER?!" She screamed and cried harder.

"Why's what always who?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I was going after you for years, Fang, years, and you always said no but then that little slu-"

"Do not finish that sentence." I warned.

"See that's what I'm talking about if it was her talking about me you wouldn't defend me. But when someone says something even remotely bad about _her _you freak out. But no not Lisa, not the girl that's had a crush on you since the _5th__ grade" _

_I didn't even like girls in the fifth grade…._I thought but didn't dare say because I have a feeling that would lead to another lecture

"It's the girl next door that you've known for…what a week? But you follow her around like a lost puppy."

"I do no-"

"Now you shouldn't finish that sentence Fang, you know its lie. But you know she can have you. I don't want you any more." She said walking off, leaving me there bewildered.

I don't follow Max like a lost puppy.

"She's right you know" Ella said walking up behind me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Max came to the cafeteria looking for you but you weren't there and I said I'd come find you." She said.

"What do you mean she's right?"

"I mean you do defend Max and you follow her like a lost puppy."

"I do not."

"Do too. You've been by her every second of the day today."

"That's because I'm carrying her stuff since she can't."

"Its not just today Fang. But we better get back because Max was about to kill Iggy because he lost you." She said. "She's as obliviously crazy about him as he is for her." she mumbled, I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that

"What?!" I said, I must've heard her wrong…

"Oh nothing. Just hurry up before she kills Iggy."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I didn't get many reviews last chapter ): Your lucky that I enjoy writing. I've got two designs for Max's Homecoming dress, so theres a poll up.

"**I can not believe you!" I yelled.**

"**What?!" Iggy asked.**

"**You lost Fang how do you lose a human being?!"**

"**I didn't lose anyone! He went looking for you!"**

"**Why did you let him?!"**

"**Both of you shut up! I'll go find him!" Ella yelled at us, before storming off.**

"**Whats got her panties in a bunch?" I asked after she left**

"**Yeah is she PMSing or something?" Iggy asked, all of our friends just shook their head in shame.**

**------5 minutes later-----**

"**Great now you lost Ella!" Iggy yelled at me.**

"**What?!" I asked**

"**Your little boyfreind went and got lost then you had a hissy fit then Ella went to look for him to calm you down." **

"**He is not my boy feeind! Why'd you let her go?!"**

"**To shut you up!" **

"**Oh my god! Ive been gone for five minutes!" We turned oour heads to see Ella and Fang.**

"**She/he started it" Iggy and I said at the same time.**

"**Whatever." Ella said rolling her eyes.**

"**Well, someone missed me." Fang said.**

"**Yeah, Iggy was dieing to see you." I said.**

"**Was not!" **

"**Were too!"**

"**Was not!" **

**Were too!"**

"**Not!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!" **

"**SHUT UP!" Ella yelled.**

"**Someones PMSing…" Iggy whispered to me**

"**Totally" I whispered back.**

"**You guys are idiots." Fang said, with a chuckle.**

"**Hey!" Iggy and I yelled.**

"**I told you too to shut up." Ella said**

"**What are you gonna do about it." Iggy and I said at the same time again. We need to stop this we look like those twins that plan everything out.**

"**You'll see." She said**

"**Oh really Threatening." Iggy said**

"**Im quivering in my converses." I said**

"**That's it! You two are going in a time out!" Ella said grabbing us by the ear and pulling us (shes freakishly strong and Im not sure how she got me out with my crutches) out of the cafeteria…I thought they only do that in movies…when we got out side to the benches she told us to sit and we complied. **

"**I'll be right back." She said.**

"**Im sorry what I cant hear I've been assaulted in the ear!" (A/N: If you know what movie that's from I will totally mention you in the next authors not!) I said.**

"**Shut up and sit!" She said walking away.**

"**I cant believe you got us put in a time out." I muttered to Iggy when Ella was out of sight.**

"**Me?! What did I do?" He asked**

"**You lost Fang starting this whole thing!"**

" **I did not lose him! Hes a big boy he can take care of himself!"**

"**grrrr."**

"**Did you just growl?"**

"**Yes, yes I did." **

"**You are so weird." **

"**Your both crazy." Fang said, walking up behind us.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Well I gave Ella your bail and your free to go." He said.**

"**Sweet!" We both said getting up.**

"**Where are you going?" Fang asked Iggy.**

"**With you guys…?" Iggy asked.**

"**Nope. Sorry dude didn't have enough to get you out…Besides you lost me youu deserve a time out." Fang said with a laugh.**

"**Dude! Your loaded! What do you mean you didn't have enough?!" Iggy said.**

"**Ella said you can get up when lunch is over." Fang said. Walking away.**

"**Good tto know you'd bail me out of jail." I said.**

"**Anytime." He said.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Gasp! Only one person new where the quote was from! And that person was Weelich! It depresses me no one knows my favorite Adam Sandler movie AKA Billy Madison! **

**Max POV.:**

**I went to bed (in the guest room because I cant go up stairs in crutches) thinking about all the stuff we did today. Who would've though geese were so mean. I was so tired that the minute my head hit the pillow my eyes closed and I fell into a peaceful slumber.**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning feeling…off. I got up and when I looked in the mirror I had to do a double take. How did that happen?**

"**NUDGE! ANGEL!" I yelled.**

"**What Max?" Both said running down the stairs.**

"**What did you do to my face?!" I asked, you see I now have purple eyelids, lashes and lip-gloss on.**

"**We made school appropriate." Nudge said**

"**What?" **

"**Its school colors day!" Angel said, that's when I got a good look at them they were decked put in purple and blue.(A/N: I'm not sure if I've mentioned school colors before but I don't remember doing it so now the colors are purple and blue!)**

"**How n earth did you do it with out waking me up?" **

"**I'm not sure but it was hard. You talk in your sleep you know." Angel said and giggled.**

"**I do not." I said.**

"**Do to!" Nudge said.**

"**If I talk in my sleep what'd I say?"**

"**Well you said 'Fang' like a billion times and something about 'no, I don't want a spoon' and then 'No get away you goose. He's mine.' I think you need to see a dream analyst because they'd have fun analyzing that one." Nudge said.**

"**Max, why were you dreaming about Fang?" Angel asked.**

"**Ummm…I wasn't just dreaming about him it was everyone…and a goose." I said.**

"**Then why didn't you say any of our names?" Angel asked, Touché, young one, Touché.**

"**I don't know maybe I did you guys just didn't get in there to attack my face in time." I said. **

"**Just where the make-up!" Nudge yelled and her and angel stormed away.**

"**whatever." I mumbled, going to get dressed**

**I chose a blue shirt with purple monster, white skinny jeans with purple and blue paint splashes, a purple watch, a blue lightning bolt necklace, a pair of earrings that say pow, a checkered fedora, purple chucks, and a purple pair of sunglasses with a little skull and cross bones on the side. (A/N: picture on profile.)**

**I walked into the kitchen everyone was there, including Nudge and Fang. All of them were in blue and purple.**

"**Don't you guys live next door?" I asked slightly amused.**

"**Nah. We just sleep there." Fang said.**

"**Well he just sleeps there. I only go there for clothes or when Angel spends the night." Nudge said.**

"**Yeah, I probably wouldn't sleep there either, but I'm afraid of what lurks in Iggy and Gazzy's room." Fang said.**

"**Hey!" Iggy and Gazzy said.**

"**You know its true. I've seen some gross stuff in pizza boxes before…never going to help you clean that place again." I said.**

"**OH! Speaking of pizza boxes we found fluffy!!" Gazzy said excitedly. **

"**Where?!" I asked, fluffy was our pet skateboard! Please let me explain with this here flash back.**

**-----------------------Flash Back----------------------------**

"**Iggy what did you do to my skateboard?" Five year old me asked, looking at the skate board with googley eyes and Halloween puppy ears and tail taped to it.**

"**I turned it into a puppy!" He said excitedly. **

"**Aww! That's a cute puppy! What are we going to name it?"**

"**Fluffy!" He said.**

"**But its not fluffy!" I said.**

"**I know the name makes it funny!" **

"**Yeah it does! It needs a leash." **

**--------------------------End Flash Back----------------------**

"**He was under a pizza box!" **

"**I'm going to go get him!" I said getting up. "Wait I cant go up stairs." I pouted. **

**-------------------------Fang POV-----------------------------**

"**I'm going to get him!" Max said getting up, then a look of realization crossed her face. "Wait, I cant go up stairs." She pouted, that's so cute, um I mean…I don't know, but whatever.**

**I'm totally going to regret this later. " Come on" I said picking her up and throwing her on my back.**

"**Woo! Mr. Poodlesworth is back!" She cheered.**

**------------------------Dr. M POV-------------------------**

**They are so cute. Fang is so good to Max.**

"**They are sooo cute!" Nudge squealed.**

"**We should totally get them together." Angel said.**

"**You guys shouldn't interfere." I said in a motherly tone.**

"**Oh come on please mom!" Angel said.**

"**No. Leave them alone." I said "But I've got to go to work, love you all bye." I said.**

**-------------Max POV.------------------**

"**Ha! We had good times with you fluffy!" I said **

"**What is that?" Fang asked trying to hold in his laughter.**

"**This is fluffy!" I said.**

"**you guys are so weird." He muttered. Walking back down stairs.**

"**You guys ready to go?" I asked everyone I got a chorus of 'yes' and a grunt, such articulate people they are. I got off fang grabbed my keys then threw them to Fang. **

"**Your driving." I said.**

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi! I have a question has anyone noticed that cartoons are getting a lot weirder? Like I was watching rugrats today, then I started watching Misadventures of Flapjack Oh my! I'm surprised theres no controversy on that show! I had a few thoughts that went a little something like this: Who thought of that?! What were they on?! And last but not least: I want some of it!!

"**WHAT?!" Iggy yelled.**

"**Fang…is…driving…the…truck." I said slowly**

"**No duh! I mean you don't let people drive your truck!!" He said**

"**No. I didn't have anyone that could drive the truck before." I said, trying and failing miserably to get in the monster I call my baby.**

"**You told me I cant drive it!" He said.**

"**Your blind of course you cant drive it." I said still trying to get into this. **

"**Whatever he mumbled.**

"**God! Why is this thing so big!?" I yelled in outrage.**

"**Need help?" Fang asked.**

"**No." I said sarcastically**

"**No need to get snippy." He said helping me into the truck.**

"**Thanks." I muttered.**

**-------At school---------**

"**How did they get you to wear purple?" I asked eyeing fangs purple shirt.**

"**Nudge is scary sometimes Max." Was the only answer I got.**

"**Fang!" I heard a shriek, not a Lisa shriek, this is a new, much more annoying shriek.**

"**Bridgette." Fang said to the blonde in front of us.**

"**Oh Fang, I just heard you and Lisa broke up! You poor baby do you need a shoulder to cry on?" She asked, and fang shook his head.**

"**Oh Fang, you don't have to do that silent thing, with me." She said, Fang just shrugged.**

"**Dare I ask who are you?" I asked.**

"**I'm Bridgette, Who are you?" she asked. giving me a death glare.**

"**Oh! Your Lisa's lackey!" I said remembering the day I found out about homecoming.**

"**I'm Lisas ex-best friend." She spat at me.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry trouble in paradise? Lisa have a grade limit? Did you not meet the D+ standard that she set for all of her mindless followers." I said like talking to her like a five year old, when I heard something that sounded like a dieing bird. **

"**I am smart!" she screamed.**

"**I know you aren't" I said walking to class**

**----in class------**

"**Thanks for bailing on me back there" Fang said.**

" **You welcome." I said**

"**Your mean." He said, fake pouting.**

"**Aww. Does the baby want a cookie?" I said.**

"**Yes, yes I do." He said **

"**Ok, I'll buy you one at lunch if it'll make you feel better." I said.**

**AN: I know its reeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy short!! But I really wanted to update and I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey every one! We're re-writing the story IMing in the same house previously by kathyklt so check it out!

------Lunch------

"All right there's your cookie." I said throwing the cookie at fang while sitting down.

"Thanks." He muttered

"One word answers? Really? I thought we were past this." I said and he shrugged. What's with him?

"I have had THE worst day!" Iggy said plopping into his seat, freakishly well for a blind teen.

"Here we go again." Ella muttered rolling her eyes.

"I've had about twenty girls ask me to homecoming!" He said.

"Why'd they ask you? Im pretty sure the guy asks the girl." I said.

"Well, they 'noticed I was blind and weren't sure if I noticed them'" He said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"They were all ugly, or annoying, or Lisa."

"Lisa?!" I laughed.

"Yeah. I think that she wanted to mess with you."

"Well good for her, who are you going to ask to the dance anyway?" I asked not really wanting to talk about lisa because every time we do she magicaly appears.

"I don't know." Iggy said, blushing a little.

"Ohhh! You like someone!" I said.

"Shut up Max." he said blushing even more.

"We both know that's not gonna happen. Who is it?" I asked.

"No one! Who do you like?!" He said, my mind flashed to Fang, but why? I don't think of him anymore then a brother, the thought of him and me made me blush.

"…No one." I said when I noticed everyone was waiting for a reply.

"Sure you don't. Who is it?!" Iggy asked

"No one!" I said sounding a lot more sure

"I know who!" Ella said happily

"Who?" Iggy asked and Fang just looked at her curiously, he's seriously gonna have to talk soon. She whispered in Iggy's ear and his eyes got huge then he looked me and fang.

"What the Hel-ck." I said when I noticed the teacher look up at me.

"…Nothing, nothing at all…" He said.

"Seriously I want to know!" I said.

"Hey you don't have to tell her but you can tell me." Fang said, the first sentence he's spoken during this entire conversation.

"Your speaking isn't very helpful you know." I said.

"I want to know who this mystery man is." He said

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know who I like?" I asked

------------------Fang POV------------

Maybe because I want to beat whoever it is into a bloody pulp

But I cant exactly tell her that.

Maybe because I'm in love with you.

Well I definitely cant tell that.

Oh yes I did say love, I realized I am in love with best friend during 3rd hour.

"I don't like to be left out of secrets." I said, which is a lie, I don't care what other people say.

"Whatever. I don't like anyone anyway, so there's no secret to be left out of." She said.

"Oh there's a secret and it's a good one." Iggy said.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright I went to a thing-a-majig with my sister and her friend was talking in a southern accent and her daughter asked for a glass of water and I thought 'I gotta put that in my story' and then I laid down at night and thought of a new chapter.

MAX POV.

"Who do ya like?" I asked in a southern accent. Iggy and I have been asking each other who we like since lunch.

"What with the southern accent?" He asked.

"Cause I feel like it, answer my question." I said.

"No one. Who do you like?" He sighed

"No one who do ya like?" I asked

"Someone!" He yelled. "There you happy I like someone but does it matter who?"

"Nah, I just like messing with you. So who do ya like?" I said

"Someone. Who do you like? Oh wait I already know!"

"I don't like anyone! Who do you think it is?!"

"I don't think, I know who it is."

"Who do you 'know' it is?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I know its-"

"Hey max can I have a glass of water?" Angel asked, cutting Iggy's sentence short, walking in the room.

"We cant afford no water! What do you think I am some big shot lawyer?! This aint no double wide!" I said.

"B-but Max I'm thirsty she said.

"Then spit in yer mouth and swaller it!" I yelled everyone started laughing except for Fang and angel. Fang just smiled and Angel stood there with her mouth hanging open looking at me like I went crazy.

"Its okay Angel lets get you some water." Nudge said.

"O-ok." She said still shook up following Nudge into the kitchen.

"What was that?!" Iggy said between laughter.

"I don't know I just really got into the character." I said

"Well, I like that character." Ella said.

"Woah! When'd you get here?" Iggy and I asked at the same time.

"Angel let me in before she asked for water." She said

"Oh hello Ella." My mom said, walking in from the garage.

"Hello, Dr. Martinez, thank you again for letting me stay here." Ella said, wait she's staying here?

"Its okay, Max is using the guest room so you can use her room. Right Max?" Mom said

"I guess. How long are you staying?" I asked Ella.

"I don't know my foster mom is really sick. So until they put me back into the system" She said, sadly.

"Wait you live with foster parents?" I asked.

"Yeah, I move a lot and this family is longest I've stayed with."

"Oh ok." I said, what do you say to that?

"You know my parents are foster parents. I'm sure they can help you out." Fang said, well I guess you say that.

"Really? Because I really don't want to switch schools again." She said with a hopeful glint in her eye

"Yeah. I can go talk to them, if you want." He said.

"Of course! I mean if it isn't an inconvenience." She said.

"Of course its not." He said.

"When can you talk to them?" She asked.

"Right now." He said standing up "I'll be back in a minute." He said walking to the door.

"Wait! I want to talk to your parents!" I called

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"I like his dad, he's a cool guy." I said.

"Really?" Iggy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww! Not like that!" I said.

"Just hurry up Max ." Fang said.

"Ok." I said running to catch up with him.

"So who do you like?" Fang asked, now he's doing it

"No one, jeez you need to get away from Iggy." I said.

"Just making sure." He said.

"Who do you like?" I asked, he looked like a deer caught in the head lights, for like a millisecond then he composed him self.

"No one." He said.

"You like someone! Oh my God!" I said, holy fricken crap he cant like someone!

"Hello Max! What a lovely surprise!" Fangs dad said at the door.

"Hello Mr. Busse." I said.

"Max, please call me Oliver." He said "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked

"Nah, she's got her spit, this aint no double wide." Fang said.

"What? Nikolas I thought I told you to respect ladies." Oliver said.

"Yeah, you got to respect me." I said.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Now Max would you like something to drink?" Olvier asked.

"No thank you." I said.

"Hey dad? I have a question."Fang said.

" Yes, Fang?"

"Well Our friend Ella is in foster care and her parents are sick so their going to put her back into the system now I was wondering if you could take her in so she doesn't have to move again?" Fang asked

"Well, I'll have to talk to your mother, but we might." Oliver said.

"Ok thanks dad." Fang said.

"No problem. We're here to help." Oliver said


	20. Chapter 20

AN:Hi guys! I don't know when this chapters gonna be up because my computer is refusing to connect to the internet and for some reason fan fictions blocked at the library.

* * *

Max POV.

"This is gonna be so cool! I'm gonna have a sister! I've always wanted a sister, but I got stuck with a stupid brother. I mean it'd be cooler if he weren't Fang because Fang doesn't do anything fun! Except for that one time when he played-"Nudge said being cut off by Fang.

"what time when he played what with you?" I asked this could be perfect black mail.

"Nothing." Fang said.

"No no I'm genuinely curious." I said

"Nothing, it was nothing right Nudge?" He said giving Nudge a look that said 'if you tell you die'

"No, nothing, it was a different person." Nudge said looking genuinely fearful.

"See nothing" Fang said.

"Don't worry Nudge you don't have to be afraid of Fang, I'll beat him up for you, if he retaliates." I said.

"You think you could beat me up?" Fang asked

"I don't think I could I know I could" I said.

"Fang played dress up with me once!" Nudge said.

"What?!" Everyone asked, well except for Fang, who was groaning with his head in his hands, and Iggy, who was on the ground laughing.

"Yeah, well she was depressed because her doll broke." Fang said in his defense, aw he's such a good brother.

"What were you dressed as?" Ella asked between giggles.

Fang muttered something unintelligible.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"What'd you hear?" He asked

"I'd prefer not to say." I said

" Then I guess we'll never know" He retorted. (AN: Haha! Strangers with candy reference!)

"I'll find out. One day but for now I'll drop the subject." I said.

"Max Fang!" My mom called. "Could you come here?"

"Coming!" we called back/

"Your court dates coming up. Oliver's going to be your lawyer." She said.

"Your dads a lawyer?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged and said, "His a man of many hats."

"Oliver said your being counter sued." My mom said.

"For what?!" I yelled.

"He said Fang and him had an incident at school?" My mom asked.

"Yeah but that was because he wouldn't let go of me! It was a form of sexual harassment! " I said.

"Not according to him." My mom said.

"Don't worry there's no way we're going to loose this case." Oliver said, walking in the room. "The court will believe you your both straight A and respectable students."

"But what if they don't? What if Jack got off with just parole? Then he'd come back for me." I said for the first time I was genuinely freaked out.

"Then he'd get caught and go to jail. That time they'd have to send him to jail seeing as how he broke parole." Oliver said.

"But that doesn't mean he couldn't get me before that. Last time I was just lucky." I said.

"Don't worry Max I'm just a tree away." Fang said.

"What if your not home?" I said, why am I acting this way? I never look for the worst in a situation. At this point my mom and Oliver slowly backed out of the room, unnoticed.

"Where would I be?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe you'd be with some girl." I said.

"Why would I be with some girl?" He asked.

"Because they all want you!" I said well, I guess I sorta yelled, what is getting into me?!

"They don't all want me." Fang said.

"Yeah they do!" I yelled again

"Max what's up with you?" He asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled then started to cry, I never cry, don't show your weakness Max. You have to stop. I kept telling my self.

"Max, its going to be ok." Fang said, hugging me.

"What if its not?" I asked.

"Don't worry it will be. I promise." He said, after that I felt a lot better.

"Thank you Fang." I said, then he loosened his grip on the hug, "Don't let go yet, please." I said.

"I wont not until you tell me to, at least." He said.

* * *

AN: Awww! Fax! I loves me some Fax!

Ps: I'll try to update iming in the same house too but it might not work because when I do connect to the internet its not for the longest time. So im sorry if thats not up at the same time as this, its ready to be uploaded, I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Alright I hate my effin computer with a burning passion of hate because it wont let me back online so I figured I'd just, you know, write another chapter. Oh and I've been keeping up with reviews and Pms through my phone so someone asked why Max cried.

And my reply is Max just realized she could possibly loose the case, unlikely but possible and she was scared then when I reread it (this was TOTALY unintentional it must be my inner fax lover) but she's also scared Fang's going to leave her.

WARNING: This is going to be a POV jumpy chapter.

* * *

Dr. M POV:

"They need their privacy for now and I'm pretty sure max wont want anyone else to see her like this." Oliver whispered to me and I nodded. We snuck out of the room.

"Come on guys! Were going to a movie!" I told all the others.

"Then shopping!" Oliver added.

"Sweet!" Iggy and Gazzy said.

"Yeah! I totally love shopping!" Nudge said.

"What about Fang and Max?" Angel asked.

"They already said they don't want to go they want to stay and work on the alibi." Oliver lied smoothly.

"Nonsense they should come to!" Nudge said.

"I'll go get them!" Gazzy added, getting up.

"NO!" I said a little franticly. That's when the yelling started.

"What's going on in there…?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just a little argument!" I said, once again rushed, I know I'm a horrible liar, that's why I'm a Vet, you don't have to lie to animals.

"Come on lets get to that movie! Then after we go shopping we can get some ice cream!" Oliver said, with that we practically pushed the kids out the door.

* * *

Fang POV:

After about ten minutes I picked Max up, with no protest from her(much to my surprise) and then walked into the living room, making sure no one was there, then sat on the couch with Max in my lap. She cried into my shoulder and I just told her everything was going to be ok. It went on like that for about an hour then Max fell asleep.

I picked her up and took her to the guest room and put her into bed. I was about to walk out of the room. When I heard Max say something.

"What Max?" I asked wondering if she was talking to me or just sleep talking.

"Fang….Stay…please…" She muttered again, I debated on this because she probably was just sleep talking, but either way I don't think I can say no to her, well that makes me feel like a loser.

So I grabbed the desk chair in the corner of the room pulled it by her bed and relaxed.

* * *

Dr. M POV:

I walked in the guest room to check on Max once we got back from the mall. I saw Fang in the desk chair sleeping.

"Fang, you can go home now." I told him trying not to wake Max up.

"No…Max doesn't want me …to leave." He muttered somewhat conscious.

"Ok. At least lay on the couch across the room you look so uncomfortable." I said.

"Max…wouldn't know…I'm here then." He muttered. I just sighed. Oliver came in then.

"He doesn't want to leave." Whispered to Oliver.

"Well if it isn't an inconvenience I don't find anything wrong with him staying." He said.

"Not an inconvenience at all, I'm beginning to think of them as my own kids." I said.

"I think one of them will be one day, if you know what I mean…" Oliver said nudging me. I laughed and put a blanket on Fang.

Max POV:

I cried and cried and cried and cried, I feel like a wimp, I'm THE Maximum Ride, I do NOT cry! I do NOT show weakness! But I just did, and I'm not even sure why. I was scared, but I don't know what I was scared of. How ridiculous is that?! I don't want to open my eyes, I want to lay here and pretend I'm asleep for ever.

I faintly remember Fang carrying me, and sitting in his lap but I was to caught up trying to make myself stop before someone saw me like that.

Well besides Fang who sat there the whole time saying: "Max, its going to be okay, and if it doesn't end up okay I'll fix everything, I promise…I promise."

"Max. Fang. Its time to get up." My mom said.

"Five more minutes." I said….Wait Fang?! That's when it hit me I asked Fang never to leave me, how pathetic is that?!

"Max. Fang." My mom said a little more strictly.

"I'm up I'm up." Fang said.

"Max." Mom said again.

"No." I said, Fang chuckled.

"I'll get her up." Fang said

"I believe you." My mom said walking out.

"Don't touch me." I muttered.

"Come on! Its Wednesday! You already got to sleep in!" He said. (AN: I don't know about you but high schoolers don't start till 9:30 at my school)

"Go away." I said.

"Max." He said in an strict tone

"Fang." I mimicked.

"Come on if you don't get up I'll make you get up." He said.

"I'd like to see you try." I said back….not the right answer.

"Ok." He said picking me up over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Fang! Put me down this minute!" I yelled

"No." He said, walking out side.

"I swear if your doing what I think your doing your dead." I said

"I'll take that chance." He said, getting to the edge of the pool, ready to throw me in.

"Your going down with me then!" I yelled, grabbing him tight around the waist and that's exactly what happened. He tried to regain his balance but it didn't work. (An: she got her cast taken off and just uses the crutches now. I know it sounds weird but it happened to my friend she only had her cast for a day)

When we resurfaced I noticed everyone watching us from the patio with amused looks on there faces.

"Well, hello." I said

"Fang next time I suggest that you wake her up a little quieter. We do have neighbors." My mom said

That's when I noticed we did have people looking over their fences at us but I noticed one person in particular, she was waving, it was one of Fangs fan girls.

"Hi Fang!" she yelled from the fence.

He nodded in the 'hello' fashion he does oh so very much.

"Hi Max" She spat at me.

"Hey. I didn't know you lived here." I said back.

"How do you think she stalks me" Fang said so only I could hear. I could hardly contain my laughter so I kicked him under water. He gave me a look that said 'its so on' and then went under water.

"…so then yeah, that's why you never see me around." The girl finished ( seriously what is her name?) finished her sentence I totally missed.

"I s-" I was then cut off by Fang pulling me under water. We stayed under wrestling for a little while, when we came back up Brigit was looking at us weird.

"Do they do that a lot?" She asked the others.

"What? Get lost in their own little world? Yeah." Iggy said as I splashed him

"Hey! Its true!" He yelled with his hands up.

"How did you and Fang do working on your defense last night?" Angel asked.

"Our what?" I asked.

"You know when we went to the movies last night you and Fang stayed here and worked on your defense." Angel said.

"Oh yeah, that." I said mom must have lied. That probably isn't good seeing as how she sucks at it.

"So how'd it go?" Iggy asked smirking, he so new that's not what we were doing he just didn't know what we were doing.

"Great we're ready for the trial next week." I said

"Well I'm going to go home and get ready for school. Fang said getting out of the pool.

"Bye Fangy!" the girl yelled going towards her house.

"Don't forget its tie-dye day!" Nudge called.

I took a shower and got dressed. (AN: We all know how bad I am at describing stuff so just go to my profile it will have every ones outfits.)

We all met up in the kitchen, as usual.

"So I was thinking we should get our dresses tonight." Ella said.

"Holy crap I totally forgot about the dance its only 3 days away!" Nudge squealed.

"Woo hoo." I said sarcastically between bites of lucky charms.

"I say we go to school before Nudge and Max start something." Iggy said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

* * *

Random girl POV:

"So, yeah Kelley lives like right next door to that girl Fangs always with, and that he was, like, over at her house really early in the morning, and apparently her mom said he woke her up, and left them alone last night." I told my friends.

"No way! Do you think they hooked up?!" Hailey asked.

"Well duh. I know I would hook up with him if I had the chance!" I said giggling, then I saw her truck pull up, and pointed that's the car they've been driving in together.

"Where are they? I don't see them I see those two girls and Iggy." Hailey said.

"Probably hooking up somewhere." Kayla said

"I so wish I was her." I said and my friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

Max POV:

"I could drive in the same car as Nudge you know!" I protested for what seemed to be the millionth time since Fang forced me to get in his car.

"I just didn't want to take any chances besides what's wrong with my car?" Fang asked

"Nothing I love this car! Brand new black Camaro! Who doesn't love it?!" I asked.

"Well, do you not like me?" He asked

"No! I like you! Almost as much as this car." I joked.

"Then whys it such a bad thing to come to school with me?" He asked.

"Its not bad! I just…I don't know. I'm confused lately." I said.

"I understand." He said.

"I don't think you do because I don't even understand." I said.

"Well I can try to help you figure it out." He said.

"Alright." I replied.

"How about we skip the first half of our classes say we had engine problems?" Fang asked.

"I like your style." I said with a smile growing on my face.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know but let me text Iggy and tell him that we have 'engine problems so he doesn't ruin it for us." I said.

"I know where to go" Fang said. Making a U-turn.

"I hope you know that was illegal." I said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling rebellious today." He said jokingly.

"You better not be taking us to get matching tattoos." I said.

"Darn there goes my plans." He said rolling his eyes.

"Now what?" I asked

"It's a surprise." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know if it were anyone else I'd probably be freaked out but I trust you."

"That's good because if you didn't this would be creepy." He said.

We sat listening to the radio until he pulled to a stop by a river.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The other side of town but we have to walk a little way from here. So close your eyes." He said.

"Then I cant walk!" I protested.

"I'll lead you come on you do trust me right?" He asked

"Fine, but if you kill me you not a loud at my funeral." I said. He chuckled and took my hand and lead me away from the car.

"Alright, Open your eyes." He said, I looked around and saw that we were at a park, it was so beautiful, it had the play are surrounded by woods except for one side where there was a river.

"This place is amazing!" I said.

"Yeah its abandoned so no one will find us here." Fang said

"I want to swing!" I said gimping over to the swings, Fang chuckled and followed me.

"Max you cant exactly swing with one leg." He said.

"You just have to put a damper on my day don't you?" I asked.

"I'll push you, don't worry." He said.

"Thanks! Your way to nice!" I said, Yeah way to nice! I'm so mean to him. I don't deserve him.

"I know." He said pushing me.

* * *

It was about 10 and fang and I were laying head to head in the grass looking at the clouds.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?" I asked

"All the time." He replied.

"Is this one of those moments that are better when no one talks so they can never ruin it?" I asked, remembering all those chick flicks Angel makes me watch.

"Nothing you could say would ever ruin any thing you just make it better." He said. Then I had a sudden urge to kiss him. But that's crazy because friends don't kiss friends but what if I don't want to be friends? What if I want more? What if-then my brain shut down. Why because Fang was kissing me! He pulled back way to soon for my liking.

* * *

Fang POV:

What did I just do?!

"I am so sorry! I-"

"Shut up. I was enjoying that!" Max said, pulling me towards her I smiled against her lips.

* * *

It was 10:30 and I was playing with Max's hair.

"We should probably go back to school." I sighed.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't think we can play off the engine excuse much longer." I said.

"Fine" she sighed, still laying in the grass.

"You going to get up?" I asked amused.

"Not planning on it." She said.

"Fine then." I said Picking her up like I did this morning.

"Fang!" She laughed. "As much as I like your butt I really don't like all the blood rushing to my head."

"So you like my butt?" I asked.

"You know, not so much, this angle gives an old lady look." She said.

"Hey!" I said putting her back on the ground.

"I'm just joking you have a very nice butt." She said.

"It is pretty impressive isn't it?" I asked jokingly. "Hey, no trying to change the subject! We have to go to school."

"Fine" she said, this time actually getting up.

Once we were in the car something hit me, how are we going to tell the others about us?

"I say we should let them figure us out by themselves, see how long it takes." She said, reading my mind.

"I like that plan." I said

* * *

We made it to school just in time for lunch. We walked in and as always all eyes were on us. Everyone started whispering I heard the word hook up quite a bit. Then Nudge came stomping over to us.

"Where have you been?! Dad is going to kill you when he finds out you skipped the first half of school!" She yelled.

"I told you the car was screwed up we had to fix it." I said.

"Your cars brand new!" Nudge yelled.

"It's a year old." I said.

"I'm telling dad. Seriously." Nudge said.

"Go ahead." I said back.

"So did you two hook up?!" Some kid yelled.

"Oh Yeah!" Max yelled back, and I laughed.

"Well there goes the let them figure it out for themselves plan." I muttered.

"What?!" Everyone we were related to screamed from their table.

* * *

AN: Holy Poop that was eight pages! I think that deserves uber reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sadly I'm still internet-less so I'll write this and post as soon as possible! Promise! (Today is March 20th by the way.)

Max POV:

"I want all the details!" Nudge squealed.

"Glad you finally grew some balls dude and asked her out I was beginning to wonder if you were a fag" (AN: BAD WORD!But my gay uncle uses it.. no offence to anyone non-hedro-sexual.) Ella said, as everyone else turned and looked at her like she had three heads, sixteen noses, and a flamingo hat on. "What?" She asked

"You said balls…" Iggy said

"..and dude…" Nudge added

"…and fag." I concluded

"So?"

"So you can't say that." Fang said

"Why not? Other people do." She said

"Because…you're Ella." Iggy said

"And you don't say stuff like that." Nudge added.

"Fine! I won't say anything like that ever again. Better?" She said and got a chorus of yes's in response.

"Moving on…" Iggy said "You guys just couldn't hold it for three more days could you?!" Iggy yelled

"What?" I asked.

"Now I owe Gazzy ten bucks." HE said

"You BET on us?" I asked a little PO'ed

"Duh. At least we didn't pry like angel wanted." He said

"How dare yo-"

"Not now Max now I want details!" Nudge squealed cutting me off.

"We'll tell you later we still have to sign in." Fang lied, we signed in already, pulling me away. "We should probably think of lie." Fang said once we were in the hall way.

"Lie?" I asked, then I got it, we had 'engine troubles' of course we weren't at a really awesome park "Oh." I said

"Yeah, so I say we say you couldn't resist any longer and just attacked me." He joked.

"Yeah I don't think so." I said

"Why? I think it's pretty believable" He said

"I don't." I said

"You know you would." He said which was right because right now I really want to kiss him.

"Maybe we should say it was the other way around cause that's closer to what happened." I smirked.

"Hey you enjoyed it."

"That I did." I said, then kissed him, it was awesome, until people flooded the hall way that is.

"Mr. Busse and Ms. Ride! We do not tolerate this kind behavior in this school!" Some old lady with a hook nose, way too much lipstick, and a freaky bun-thing that doesn't have all her hair in it, whom I presume to be a teacher, said.

"Good to know." I said.

"To the principal's office." She said

"Alright, just a second." I said

"NOW!" She yelled.

"Alright, Alright, don't go and get your knickers in a twist." I said, grabbing Fangs hand and walking away.

* * *

"What did you two do now?" The Principle asked.

"We kissed." Fang said.

"It wasn't PDA in the beginning people just started walking in the hall way." I said.

"Wait you two are together now?" He asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

"Well, good for you." He said.

"Yeah, can we go now?" I asked

"Sure." He said

"Wait isn't PDA forbidden in our school?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, but only the lonely teachers enforce it and seeing as I am happily married, I don't care." He said.

"Good to know." I said trying to leave.

"Wait. Then why aren't their people makin out in the hall all the time?" Fang asked.

"Because there are a lot of lonely teachers in this school" he said.

"Ok now if chatty Kathy here doesn't have any more questions I think we should be going." I said.

"Hold on got to make this look official." Principle Brown (AN: It just occurred to me he has no name!) said, walking to the door "Now I don't expect to see this in my halls again! Do you understand?!"He yelled.

"Sure." I said.

"Now walk out looking ashamed." He said.

"Don't see that happenin dude" I said, walking out.

"Sorry about her she's a little snippy today." Fang said, jokingly

"What was that boy?" I asked, playing along.

"What was what?" He asked.

"What did you say?"

"I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant." He said what?

"What?" I asked.

"Exactly." He said.

"You're weird."

"I know."

"That makes you even weirder to know you're weird."

"You know how weird that sentence was?" He asked

"Yepp."

"Your both freaks now get to class." Ella said, she works at the front desk in the office the last half of the day.

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah and if that's what you guys talk about in your spare time, your perfect for each other." She said shaking her head.

* * *

An: Tis March 27th AKA: National Kathy's Birthday Day! And Im still internetless! Sorry Im working on it!

An: March 28th: Todays Chelle-Chelles Birthday! Happy birthday Richelle!

AN: April 7th: Im gonna try to update Iming in the same house with this but no garentees. Sorry if I dont.


	23. Chapter 23

ALRIGHT! I got my interweb back! Exciting isn't it? I almost died. Thank god for phone interwebs.

I don't wanna make ya wait any longer then you already have so heres your story!

HELP ME! I hit send on my phone and that text was sent.

With what? Fang sent back. (An: Im lazy so from now on italics is Fang and underlined is Max)

Theres too many dresses! Its scarin the shiznat out of me. 

_Shiznat?_

Yeah, I didn't even know I had a shiznat in me, I really don't know what to do now that its on the floor!

_Well poke it over course._

Poke it?

_Yeah poke it see what happens._

"Max! Stop doing what ever your doing and come here now!" I heard Nudge yell through the store, you see I was currently hiding in a rack of dresses

I'm about to get caught if I don't make it out of this alive tell my mom to buy me curly fries.

_Will do._

_That's when the dresses went flying and the light shined in._

"_Max! Get out of there!" She yelled._

"_Ok!" I said looking up and smiling like a kid on Christmas morning._

"_This is no time to joke around Max now get out of there." She said _

"_I know just how you feel hunny my son does the same thing whenI take him dress shopping with me." some lady said._

"_Woman I'm fifteen!" Nudge shouted, now you see if this was like the fifth time today this happened she'd probably be nicer about it._

"_And I'm seventeen!" I said, chipperly crawlin out of the dresses, the woman looked miffed and walked away._

"_Your annoying!" She said, I just laughed and walked away._

"_Not so fast." Nudge said grabbing I heard a click._

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_A leash." She said._

"_You leashed me?" _

"_Yepp, but you diserved it running away like that." _

"_But I have apposable thumbs, that wasn't well thought out." I said trying to get it off._

"_Oh yeah I locked it." She said. _

"_You're a poop face." I said._

"_poop face?" Ella questioned._

"_Yes, poop face." I said, defiantly walking away, pulling Nudge away with me._

"_Ella help me stop her!" Nudge called, ella ran up and grabbed the leash I got a bout three steps in then they had me._

"_You win this round poop faces." I said._

"_Alright! Now its time to find you that dress!" Nudge said _

"_How about we eat?" I asked._

"_No, we got to find you the dress." Nudge said._

"_Umm, I'm a little hungry too" Ella said._

"_Fine, lets go to the food court and get a pizza." Nudge said, dissapointed_

"_Lets call the guys and have them come too." Ella said._

"_You just wanna see Iggy." I said_

"_Well, you just wanna see Fang this is a win win situation." She said._

"_Fine." Nudge said, walking out of the store and who else would we see besides those idiotic boys we know and love._

"_What are you doing here?" Nudge said._

"_We've been following you since the beginning of your journey." Iggy said._

"_You leashed her?" Fang asked._

"_Well whe kept running away." Nudge said._

"_Would kindly give me the leash to my girl friend?" Fang asked_

"_Fine. But no sucking face in front of me! It grosses me out!" Nudge said handing him the leash_

"_No promises" He said once he had the leash in his hand._


	24. Chapter 24

Okey dokey all so you know that glitch i was talkin about? Well it turned out to be not undercontrol so my computers busted for the time being i'm doin this through my phone and it probably wont work. But im super sorry about this! I feel like a jerk! Im tryin to fix it cause it just needs one part and i cant find it ANYWHERE! so sorry if i dont post and that i havent posted in forever! 


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Sorry bout the confusion last chapter..technical glitch. I think I have it under control…Hopefully!

Max POV

"Can you put more pickles on that?" Iggy asked the lady at subway as she was making the sub, He asked for everything and he meant it. He even got extra everything.

"Ig, your gonna get sooo fat." I said

"Then we can finaly be twins!" He said, someone's gonna have to hold my earrings.

Fang POV

Iggys gonna die.

Nudge POV

Oh no he didn't

Ella POV

I'm gonna miss him.

Iggy POV

Crap.

Max POV

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"That…umm…your beautiful." He said.

"And your not?" I asked.

"No, not until I get fat."he said.

"So you getting fat will make you beautiful?"

"Well duh." He said, I just stared at him questioningly, "Oh you meant fat with an f I thought you meant with a ph theres a difference you know." He said.

"Uh huh what ever, I'll let it slide this time cause your holding up the line." I said.

"Ok, whew" He turned to the lady "Ok more pickles…no more…come on be daring!" He said as she dumped the whole pickle container on to the sub, how does he even know how many are on there? Strange, stange blind boy. "Perfect!" He exclaimed happily, literally skiping to pay.

"Well, your gonna need more pickles" I said.

"You guys are so gross!" Nudge said eyeing our subs.

"Your face is gross" Iggy said.

"Wow your on a roll tonight Ig," I muttered, rolling my eyes and taking a giant bite out of my sub.

"Any ways, that's so gross guys." Nudge said brushing off the comment.

"Max started it." Iggy said.

"I don't like being told know." I said.

"What did you do?" Nudge asked.

"Well we were ten and it was the first time mom let me and Ig walk around the mall when she was at the salon….

-Flashback-

"Can I get more pickles?" I asked the lady at subway for about the fifth time.

"No, like I said before we have a policy." The lady said getting irritated.

"Give me the pickles woman!" I yelled.

"No!" She yelled

"NOW!" I yelled

"Fine!" She snapped dumping all the pickles on my sub.

"Can I get that many too?" An excited Iggy said behind me.

-End Flashback-

"And that's what happened." I said finishing my story and tking another huge bite out of my sandwich.

"So why do you still get them that way?" Nudge asked.

"It grows on you." I said which a shrug, taking yet another humongous bite out of my sandwich.

"I don't understand how anything like that can grow on you." She said taking a bite out of her wrap.

"How can you eat salad in a sandwich form?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Well all you have there is a salad all wrapped up." I said.

"It grows on you! And its waaay less fattening not that you care." Nudge said.

"What is with people and implying Im fat?" I asked looking down at myself.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that you don't have to watch what you eat."

"Sure whatever, I get it every one just pick on me." I said, taking another magnanimous bite out of my sub.


	26. Chapter 26

Alright guys! Heres the deal there are quitea few pot holes and random chapters in this story due to immense writers block! SO I was think maybe I could redo this not really like the plot just clean it up...and add an AWESOME fight scene. Oh! And the drama, there will be more of that of course.

BUT! I wont do it unless you guys want me too. They aren't major changes just a few extra chapters better grammar and way cooler stuff!


End file.
